L'autre dans la peau
by Pline84
Summary: Tony se réveille dans un hôpital, pris pour un autre. Il essaye de faire comprendre à son médecin son erreur mais rien ne semble le faire changer d'avis. Petit à petit, le doute s'insinue dans l'esprit de l'agent du NCIS : est-il vraiment Tony DiNozzo ? Ou est-il Chisciotte, cet honnête père de famille ? Fic entièrement dédiée à PBG. Épilogue !
1. Étrange réveil

**(Corrigé)**

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! Je n'avais pas prévu de poster mais il se trouve que cette fic est dédiée à la merveilleusement merveilleuse Pink Blue Green connue aussi sous le doux nom de PBG._

_Voilà, PBG, cette fic est pour toi ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par l'immense Gwenetsi, je la remercie du fond du cœur ! Elle est la meilleure !** Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite mais j'ai la suite en tête. Je pense qu'elle fera cinq ou six chapitres et elle sera peut-être en deux parties._

_J'espère pouvoir poster toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines, mais je ne promets rien, je me connais et vous commencez à avoir l'habitude !_

_Bref, je me tais, je parle trop : bonne lecture et à très bientôt !_

**Disclaimer (que ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus mis) : NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre, cette fic si. Ne la publiez pas sans mon autorisation. Je ne gagne pas d'argent malheureusement alors veuillez ne pas m'intenter de procès, merci. Je vous en serai reconnaissante.**

* * *

**Chapitre un :**** Étrange réveil**

Il ouvrit ses yeux péniblement. Une lumière crue l'agressa et il referma ses paupières par réflexe. Il se concentra alors sur les bruits qu'il était capable de percevoir.

De discrets pas. Deux femmes qui chuchotaient. Le grésillement d'appareils électriques. Un rire. Des pleurs. Un hurlement.

Il sursauta. Oubliant la lumière, il voulut se redresser pour regarder où il était mais il ne put bouger : des liens le retenaient fermement à un lit d'hôpital. Il tenta de se libérer mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Tandis qu'il essayait de se souvenir de la manière dont il s'était retrouvé ici, une femme âgée entra dans sa chambre.

Elle portait une tenue d'infirmière classique et ses cheveux blancs étaient attachés en un chignon tout aussi classique. Elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et avait un faux air doux que trahissait un regard sévère.

« Bonjour, monsieur l'endormi. Vous voilà enfin réveillé, dit-elle.

- Où... où... ? tenta-t-il de dire mais sa gorge asséchée l'en empêcha.

- Où sommes-nous ? À l'hôpital Harrison, à Des Moines. »

Iowa ? Mais que venait-il faire là ? Il essaya de faire marcher sa mémoire, mais un mal de crâne commença à faire son apparition. Alors il abandonna, se promettant de recommencer plus tard. Son attention fut alors attirée par la femme qui lui tendait une paille. Il avala avec délice quelques gorgées d'une eau tiède qui apaisa sa soif.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Où est mon équipe ? Pourquoi je suis attaché ? Qui êtes-vous ? Je suis malade ? Je suis resté endormi longtemps ? Est-ce que...

- On se calme, monsieur Chisciotte, vous êtes encore fatigué. Toutes les réponses à vos questions arriveront en temps voulu, ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant, vous devez vous reposer. »

Il n'eut pas la force de se défendre, de mentir en disant qu'il allait très bien. Et au moment où il posa sa tête sur son oreiller, il réagit.

« Attendez ! s'exclama-t-il, criant presque.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne suis pas Chisciotte, vous faites erreur. Je m'appelle Anthony DiNozzo, je travaille au NCIS.

- Monsieur Chisciotte...

- DiNozzo !

- Écoutez, nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux. Vous n'êtes pas cet homme. Il n'existe pas. Vous êtes Emanuel Chisciotte, comptable à domicile, vous avez trois enfants. Nous en avons déjà discuté, vous vous rappelez ?

- Non ! Je vous assure que c'est faux ! Je ne connais pas ce type ! Vous vous trompez !

- Calmez-vous ou j'appelle le docteur Dehmer.

- Appelez-l e! Il faut que je lui dise que je ne suis pas lui ! »

Il commença à s'agiter, à paniquer. Il aurait voulu se lever, appeler Gibbs. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir. Mais un homme entre deux âges entra dans la pièce, l'air décidé. Il essaya de calmer son patient, mais il ne voulait rien entendre.

« Je ne suis pas Chisciotte ! Je m'appelle DiNozzo ! Je suis agent fédéral ! Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Attendez, non ! Je ne suis pas... Je... Non... DiNozzo... Appelez Gibbs... NC... »

Le médecin regarda le jeune homme puis poussa un soupir.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire pour lui. »

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Dehmer jeta sa seringue puis ils quittèrent la pièce.


	2. Trouble

**Chapitre corrigé par Gwenetsi la merveilleuse, merci à elle !**

_Buogiorno amici !_

_Je l'avais promis, me revoici ! PBG, ce chapitre est encore pour toi !_

_Merci à PBG, bien sûr, mais aussi à Furieuse, Gwenetsi et DiNozzo-NCIS ! Merci à vous ! Et merci quand même aux nombreuses autres personnes qui m'ont lu et n'ont pas reviewé... Pourtant je vous assure que ça ne vous tuera pas !_

_Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce deuxième chapitre qui devrait répondre à quelques questions..._

_À très bientôt !_

* * *

**Chapitre deux :**** Trouble**

Tony DiNozzo se réveilla avec la terrible certitude qu'il n'était pas là où il devait être. Il se sentait plus reposé que la veille. Il supposa qu'il n'avait dormi qu'une journée, mais rien ne pouvait le confirmer. Il ouvrit les yeux et ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant à cause de la clarté. Il laissa quelques minutes à ses pupilles afin de s'adapter à la luminosité, puis il respira un grand coup. L'odeur aseptisée des hôpitaux lui assaillit les narines et il fut pris d'une quinte de toux qu'il tenta de contenir. Il ne voulait pas encore que l'on sache qu'il était réveillé.

Il se rappelait comment, la dernière fois où il avait repris connaissance, une infirmière l'avait pris pour un autre... _Chisciotte... _Elle avait aussi dit que cet homme était marié et avait trois enfants. Il se sentait mal pour eux. Peut-être attendaient-ils impatiemment de revoir leur mari, leur père. Cet homme avait sûrement une grande famille qui rêvait de revoir ce frère, ce fils, cet ami disparu. Tony n'osait imaginer leur désespoir quand ils comprendraient qu'il n'était pas cet homme, que c'est n'était qu'un atroce malentendu.

_ Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? s_e demanda l'agent.

Des Moines était une des rares villes américaines où il n'avait pas encore mis les pieds. Ses souvenirs étaient vagues et fouiller dans sa mémoire lui faisait terriblement mal au crâne, mais il continua malgré tout. Il voulut se masser les tempes mais ce geste lui rappela brusquement qu'il était attaché solidement à son lit d'hôpital. Il grogna, mécontent. Il devait sortir de là pour prévenir l'équipe mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Ses instincts d'agent fédéral reprirent le pas sur le début de panique qui naissait en lui et il se mit à observer tout autour de lui. La chambre était d'un banal à pleurer : blanche, simpliste. À part son lit, il n'y avait qu'un fauteuil en simili cuir d'un vert criard, une table de chevet avec une télécommande pour la télévision. Il eut un léger rire jaune en songeant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en servir à cause de ses liens. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi un moniteur pour son rythme cardiaque. Une perfusion était retenue à une longue tige métallique ainsi que tout un tas d'autre fils dont il ignorait l'utilité. Ici, rien ne pouvait l'aider à s'évader.

Le seul moyen était de leur expliquer qui il était, mais une voix insidieuse lui souffla que ça risquait de ne pas être aussi simple que ça. Il la fit taire et se concentra à nouveau sur ses souvenirs.

Il était au NCIS, il parlait avec Ziva, il lui disait... Il lui disait... Il lui parlait d'une affaire en cours !

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quelle affaire. Son sang battait contre ses tempes et il avait juste envie de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir à nouveau. Une confuse conviction l'en empêcha. Et s'il ne se rappelait de rien au réveil ?

« Réfléchis, DiNozzo, réfléchis, murmura-t-il. »

Il parlait à Ziva et...

* * *

**Flash back**

Le NCIS connaissait cette tranquille agitation qui lui était propre. Dans tout le bâtiment, des agents, des scientifiques, des analystes et tous les employés s'activaient afin de révéler les plus sombres secrets de la navy américaine. Une certaine équipe -certains disaient même qu'elle était la meilleure de toutes- travaillait d'arrache-pied aussi. Une sordide affaire. Un enfant mort. Terrible.

Gibbs n'était pas dans l'open space. Personne ne savait où il était, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, il reviendrait quand son équipe trouverait quelque chose de nouveau, guidé par ses "supers-pouvoirs" comme disait Abby. McGee était plongé dans les relevés bancaires des parents de la jeune victime. Ziva... Elle cherchait des possibles suspects dans son entourage. Et Tony... Il cherchait des activités étranges dans des groupuscules terroristes.

« Je hais ces enquêtes, marmonna soudainement McGee. Les enfants c'est juste... Trop. »

Un silence gêné suivi dans lequel les trois amis arrêtèrent leurs recherches. Ils comprenaient parfaitement. Comment pouvait-on tuer un enfant ? Comment ôter la vie à un être si pur, si innocent ? Un enquêteur, quel qu'il soit, simple policier ou agent fédéral, était confronté à toute sorte d'atrocités, mais le meurtre d'un enfant était toujours le pire. Personne ne pouvait comprendre la raison qui poussait un être qui se prétendait humain à commettre ce geste atroce.

« C'est pour ça, parce qu'on a du mal à le supporter, dit Ziva d'un ton étrangement doux, que nous devons aider les familles en découvrant la vérité. Parce qu'aussi dur que ça puisse être, c'est encore pire pour eux.

- Et c'est aussi pour ça que je passe mon temps à faire des blagues foireuses, pour changer un peu les idées. »

Ils comprirent tous les deux ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire : _Je ris pour tenir les coups, et du mieux que je peux, j'essaie de vous soutenir. _McGee eut un sourire presque imperceptible et ils se remirent à la tâche avec une ardeur renouvelée. Mais, cette fois-ci, même Tony ne trouvait pas la force de rire.

Le cinéphile jeta un regard à l'écran plat. Un enfant de cinq ou six ans, aussi blond que le blé, souriait à l'objectif. Il paraissait croquer la vie à pleines dents et être pleinement heureux. Josh Weeher, leur victime, cruellement assassiné.

**Fin du flash back**

* * *

Tony reprit ses esprits en haletant. La scène lui était revenue en mémoire, bien qu'elle fût hachée. Il lui avait semblé qu'il aurait pu toucher ses amis s'il avait essayé. Il s'astreignit au calme, il devait réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait. Était-il à Desmoines à cause de cette enquête ? Quelles révélations avaient pu le pousser ici ? L'équipe savait-elle où il était ?

Et puis certains détails ne collaient pas : pourquoi faire des recherches sur des groupuscules terroristes si la victime était un jeune garçon ? Ça n'avait aucun sens... À moins que ça soit ses parents qui aient été les véritables cibles. Était-ce un enlèvement qui avait mal tourné ?

Tony soupira. Il y avait trop de questions et pas assez de réponses. Il devait absolument joindre Gibbs pour le rassurer et pour qu'ils puissent venir le chercher. Il devait sortir de là. En désespoir de cause, il appuya malhabilement sur le bouton d'appel. À peine une minute plus tard, la même infirmière que la dernière fois rentra dans la pièce. Cette fois, il prit le temps de lire le nom inscrit sur le badge : Louisa.

« Bonjour, monsieur Chisciotte. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Écoutez, il y a une erreur. Je m'appelle Anthony DiNozzo Junior, je suis un agent fédéral, je travaille au NCIS sous le commandement de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Vous pouvez vérifier. Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme et, croyez-moi, je suis désolé que la famille ait cru le retrouver, mais il y a un terrible malentendu. »

Tandis que Tony parlait, l'infirmière avait pris un air peiné. Quand il eut fini, elle soupira.

« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Vous ne vous en rappelez pas ?

- Si, évidemment, hier.

- Je voulais dire, avant ça ?

- Bien sûr que non, je m'en souviendrai sinon. J'ai été dans le coma ? Je ne me rappelle pas comment j'ai pu atterrir ici. Vous comprenez, je viens de D.C. alors...

- Monsieur Chisciotte, vous êtes dans cet hôpital depuis presque trois semaines. Tony n'existe pas. Il est une invention.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? Bien sûr que j'existe ! Laissez-moi appeler Gibbs et vous verrez.

- J'appelle le Docteur Dehmer, il vous expliquera mieux que moi. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit de la chambre. L'italien prit un instant pour mettre ses idées en place. Il se passait quelque chose de grave, il ne comprenait pas encore mais il avait peur. Parce que, cette fois, c'était sa santé mentale qui était mise en jeu. Le médecin qui pénétra d'une démarche sûre dans la chambre le sortit de ses pensées. Il devait approcher de la cinquantaine, ses cheveux étaient encore sombres malgré quelques mèches blanches. Il avait un regard couleur chocolat qui vous inspectait. Il était très grand et visiblement très musclé. On l'aurait plus vu videur dans un bar que médecin.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Dehmer. Vous vous rappelez de moi ?

- Je vous ai vu hier, répliqua Tony sur la défensive.

- Bien. C'est un progrès. Mais laissez-moi me présenter, je suis un psychiatre spécialisé dans les troubles de l'identité. Je m'occupe de toutes sortes de maladies mentales et...

- Vous me prenez pour un aliéné ? interrompit DiNozzo.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, monsieur Chisciotte. Je vais aller droit au but, vous souffrez de ce que l'on appelle un trouble de l'identité dissociative. On appelle ça aussi les troubles de la personnalité multiple. »

Tony ne répondit rien, il ne pouvait pas. Une partie de lui comprenait ce que cela engendrait mais une autre partie refusait de se l'avouer. Il préféra éclater de rire.

« Bon, allez, fini la rigolade ! Qui vous a demandé de faire ça ? C'est vraiment très bien fait, j'avoue. Ziva ? Abby ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit un coup de McGee. Maintenant qu'ils doivent tous bien rire, libérez-moi.

- Ce n'est pas une blague. Tous ces gens que vous venez de citer n'existent que dans votre imagination. Vous n'avez jamais travaillé au NCIS, vous êtes comptable.

- Vous mentez ! Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi vous faîtes ça, mais je vous promets que je partirai d'ici et que je retrouverai Gibbs et les autres ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder ici sans mon autorisation !

- En réalité, si. Une loi nous l'autorise : "toute personne présentant un danger pour elle-même ou pour les autres peut être enfermée sans son accord.".

- Un danger ? souffla Tony.

- Vous avez essayé de rejoindre Washington de vos propres moyens et vous avez été heurté par une voiture. Vous avez été inconscient quelques jours puis vous êtes revenu à votre véritable personnalité, Emmanuel Chisciotte. En commun accord avec votre femme, vous avez décidé de rester ici pour que nous puissions vous guérir. Malheureusement, depuis quelques jours, vous revenez à votre personnalité secondaire : Tony DiNozzo. Vous avez aussi tendance à oublier vos précédents réveils lorsque vous devenez lui. »

Complètement ahuri, Tony ne sut d'abord quoi répondre. Ce médecin au physique de boxeur lui annonçait qu'il s'était imaginé toute une vie ! Comment devait-il le prendre ? Dehmer le regardait d'un air rempli de pitié qui fit monter une énorme bouffée de colère chez l'agent du NCIS.

« Sortez d'ici, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Sortez ! Je sais parfaitement qui je suis et ce que j'ai vécu. Vous n'allez pas arriver avec votre pseudo-savoir de médecin et m'annoncer que je suis un autre, compris ? Je m'appelle Anthony DiNozzo Junior, je suis né le 13 septembre 1968. Mon père s'appelle Anthony DiNozzo et ma mère s'appelait Arianna Paddington. Je travaille au NCIS depuis 2002. Je ne suis pas Emmanuel Chisciotte et je ne suis sûrement pas comptable et père de famille.

- Calmez-vous, monsieur Chisciotte...

- Je ne suis pas Chisciotte ! » hurla-t-il à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

Dehmer secoua la tête d'un air entendu, observa un instant son patient en train d'essayer de se libérer, puis prit avec une lenteur extrême une seringue.

« Non ! protesta véhément Tony. Arrêtez de me droguer ! »

Mais le médecin ne l'écouta pas et enfonça d'un geste sec l'aiguille dans le bras de l'italien. Celui-ci se calma doucement sous l'effet des médicaments. Il tenta de résister, mais il se rendormit.

« On y arrivera, Chisciotte. On y arrivera. »

* * *

La nuit était tombée lorsque Tony se réveilla. Le souvenir de sa conversation avec le docteur Dehmer lui revint en mémoire avec violence. Comment faire comprendre sa réelle identité à des gens persuadés qu'il était fou ? Il était vraiment dans une situation fragile et précaire mais, par-dessus tout, il devait retrouver son calme. Ce n'était pas en s'énervant contre tout le personnel de l'hôpital qu'il pourrait s'en sortir.

Cependant, une colère froide l'animait encore. Être prisonnier de cette manière était pire que tout, il pouvait ne jamais en sortir et ses appels rester vain pour toujours. Pris pour un autre, qui allait le croire, le comprendre ? Et il avait peur de rester Emanuel Chisciotte, marié et père de trois enfants, considéré comme un malade mental pour le reste de sa vie.

Sa colère était en fait un moyen d'éviter de s'avouer son angoisse. Cependant, il trouvait au fond de lui ses réactions excessives et avait le sentiment de ne plus se contrôler réellement. Il pensa que les médicaments qu'on lui avait injectés devaient jouer sur son humeur.

« Monsieur Chisciotte ? J'apporte le repas. »

Il sursauta. Une jeune femme en tenue d'infirmière tenait un plateau repas qu'elle posa sur sa table et eut un sourire visiblement contrit. Elle était plutôt petite, ses cheveux retenus en un chignon lâche étaient noirs comme la nuit et sa peau était mate, la faisant paraître méditerranéenne. Il n'eut pas la force de corriger son nom.

« Il va falloir que je vous nourrisse, je n'ai pas le droit de vous détacher. Oh, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je m'appelle Maria.

- Je ne mangerai pas.

- Allons, monsieur Chisciotte, il le faut. Vous n'allez pas vous laisser mourir de faim !

- Je m'appelle DiNozzo. » dit-il, las.

Elle le regarda remplie de pitié, ce qui énerva d'autant plus l'italien. Il ne supportait plus qu'on le regarde ainsi.

« Monsieur Chisciotte, je n'ose pas imaginer à quel point ça doit être dur pour vous. Vous croyez être quelqu'un que vous n'êtes pas, ça doit être atroce. Toutes vos certitudes sont en train de s'effondrer. Mais tout l'hôpital Harrisson est là pour vous aider, et vous avez aussi votre famille. Vous allez vous en sortir, monsieur Chisciotte et vous oublierez toutes ces histoires abracadabrantes de NCIS. Nous sommes là pour vous. »

Son ton plein de commisération le fit enrager. Il eut envie de la gifler mais s'obligea au calme. D'un ton glacial, il ordonna :

« Sortez.

- Monsieur Chisciotte... Et votre repas ?

- Sortez ! Quand allez-vous comprendre que je ne suis pas cet homme ? Sortez ! »

La jeune femme hésita un instant puis partit, en récupérant le plateau encore non touché. Tony poussa un soupir fatigué. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

Il ferma les yeux et une unique larme coula le long de sa joue.

« Gibbs... Viens m'aider... Je ne m'en sortirai pas seul... »


	3. Faille

_Bonjour à vous tous !_

_Je ne crois pas avoir déjà posté aussi vite ! Je pense que ça vient du fait que je sais exactement où je vais avec cette fic. M'enfin._

_En tout cas j'ai une immense annonce à faire ! *roulement de tambour* J'ai une bêta ! Et pas n'importe qui, je vous prie ! Gwenetsi en personne ! J'ai l'impression d'être une jeune cinéaste qui se ferait corriger son film par Hitchcock. Sauf que Gwen est toujours vivante, heureusement pour nous ! Mille mercis pour cette merveilleuse bêta ! **Merci Gwen ! **Elle a aussi corrigé les deux premiers chapitres de cette fic que je poste en même temps._

_En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, on commence à entrer dans les choses sérieuses. Pour l'instant, pas de réponses cependant._

_Bonne lecture ! Et à très vite !_

* * *

**Chapitre trois : Faille**

Dehmer s'étira lentement. La journée avait été longue et elle était loin d'être terminée. Son métier n'était pas facile tous les jours et plus il approchait de la barre fatidique des cinquante ans, plus il pensait à raccrocher. Il avait fait ça trop longtemps pour ne pas être fatigué. Mais, pour l'instant, il avait un nouveau patient. _Et quel patient, _songea-t-il.

Il lança un regard à l'écran de surveillance de la chambre dudit patient. Sur un lit blanc un homme était retenu par des liens, il était pâle et visiblement mal en point, mais l'on devinait sous son air maladif un charme certain qui devait plaire aux femmes. Une bouffée inhabituelle de compassion le prit, il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. Dehmer savait à quel point les choses étaient instables et éphémères dans ce monde, mais l'identité était une constante sûre. Douter de qui nous étions, c'était douter de tout.

Il avala la dernière gorgée de son café noir et serré. Il ne regarda plus vers l'écran, totalement focalisé sur son patient suivant. D'un pas décidé, il partit faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

* * *

Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé lorsque Tony DiNozzo avait ouvert les yeux. Il était déboussolé. Il ne savait plus quel jour l'on était. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il se retrouvait attaché dans un hôpital de Des Moines. Il avait cependant une certitude absolue, il savait qu'il était Tony DiNozzo, agent cinéphile et blagueur du NCIS.

Il avait réfléchi et en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait réellement se calmer. Depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance dans cette chambre, on lui avait injecté des calmants à deux reprises. Ce n'était pas en leur donnant l'impression qu'il était fou que les choses allaient s'arranger. Un peu après qu'il se soit réveillé, la jeune infirmière de la veille, Maria, était venue lui servir son petit déjeuner. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer sa véritable identité mais elle n'avait pas voulu le croire, ni même l'écouter.

La jeune femme refusant catégoriquement de lui délier les mains, il dut laisser sa fierté de côté et, se décidant à écouter son estomac, il se laissa nourrir. À chaque bouchée il avait encore plus envie d'éclater en sanglots, comme lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Mais il refusa de craquer, la veille déjà, il avait versé une larme, il n'en verserait pas plus. Il n'était pas faible et il avait toujours considéré que pleurer était un signe de faiblesse.

Il avait aussi une confiance inébranlable dans son équipe. Il était persuadé qu'ils sauraient le sortir de cette galère. _Encore une fois, _songea-t-il avec amusement. L'italien ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait eu besoin de ses amis pour se sortir d'un très mauvais pas. Son instinct lui criait que Gibbs et les autres étaient à sa recherche et il se décida à la croire, l'espoir ne l'abandonnerait pas maintenant. Il était totalement seul, livré à lui-même. À la moindre occasion, il s'enfuirait. En attendant, il devait faire son possible pour raisonner ce foutu docteur Dehmer.

Le pire dans cette situation, pensait-il, était sa position de faiblesse. Tous ses arguments pouvaient se retourner contre lui. Il devait appeler quelqu'un de l'extérieur pour qu'il leur explique. Et peut-être lui expliquer à lui aussi comment il avait pu atterrir là. Aucun autre souvenir ne lui était revenu en mémoire, mais il gardait l'étrange sensation que l'affaire qui l'occupait avant son arrivée à Des Moines avait été sordide.

Son arrivée à Des Moines... Cela ressemblait plus à un internement de force. Il pensa alors à toutes ces histoires où des gens étaient internés par erreur, parfois durant des années. Certains finissaient même par croire à une folie qui n'était pas la leur. Tony avait l'esprit fort, il s'en sortirait. Il le devait.

« Je suis Tony DiNozzo, chuchota-t-il. »

Le son de sa propre voix le rassura, rendant palpable cette réalité. Il ferma les paupières avec force et tenta d'imaginer son retour au NCIS. Bientôt il pourrait en rire et raconter avec emphase son aventure extraordinaire à tous ses collègues. Il ressentit presque physiquement le slap rassurant que lui mettrait alors Gibbs, ce slap qui signifierait tout ce soulagement et tout cet attachement qu'il ne dirait jamais à voix haute. Abby lui sauterait sûrement au cou et ne voudrait plus le lâcher pendant un moment, mais il ne s'en plaidrait pas, il l'adorait. Ducky aurait sûrement des anecdotes amusantes à raconter mais lui assurerait que son histoire était la plus impressionnante, la pire. À ce moment là, McGee rirait et lui demanderait de retourner à Des Moines, mais les deux amis liraient dans ce sarcasme toute l'amitié fraternelle qui les liait. Ziva aurait montré son inquiétude les premiers instants puis aurait repris son masque en le taquinant comme jamais. Comme il aimait ses piques ! Jimmy regarderait toute cette agitation, amusé et soulagé que son ami soit de retour sain et sauf et que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

« Monsieur Chisciotte ? »

Tony ouvrit les yeux, sorti brutalement de sa rêverie par le médecin au regard d'acier. Celui-ci le toisait de toute sa hauteur, calme. Il lui adressa un maigre sourire, un peu forcé, et s'assit sur la chaise de faux cuir vert. Il prit tranquillement un dossier et se mit à le feuilleter, pensif.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Tony, retenant l'agressivité qui avait tendance à trop s'exprimer ces derniers temps.

- Je viens juste discuter un peu. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Je veux juste rentrer à D.C.. Écoutez, j'ai réfléchi. Je sais que vous êtes persuadé que je suis un autre mais si je vous apportais une preuve venant de l'extérieur que je ne suis pas ce Chisciotte, est-ce que vous me libéreriez ?

- Monsieur Chisciotte, vous essayez de vous cacher derrière cette illusion mais...

- Arrêtez avec votre baratin de psy ! Je serai libre ou pas ? »

Le docteur prit un instant pour soupeser le pour et le contre. Il eut une moue indéfinissable puis répondit :

« Oui. Si nous avions la preuve irréfutable que vous êtes vraiment DiNozzo, nous vous libérerions. Mais, monsieur Chisciotte, nous savons tous les deux que c'est impossible.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, rétorqua l'agent. Enlevez-moi ces liens que je puisse téléphoner.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Vous tenteriez de partir. Dictez-moi le numéro. »

Tony ragea intérieurement, mais il se promit de trouver une autre occasion. Avec fébrilité, il donna le numéro de Gibbs. Dehmer mit le haut parleur. Dans quelques secondes, il endenterait à nouveau la voix de son patron.

« Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'existe pas, annonça une voix métallique et impassible. »

Le cinéphile se pétrifia. Comment était-ce possible ? Il réfléchit à toute allure à toutes les possibilités.

« Vous voyez ? Gibbs n'est que le fruit de votre imagination.

- Non, non ! C'est faux ! Vous avez dû vous tromper en composant le numéro. Essayez à nouveau ! Vous vous êtes trompé ! »

Dehmer s'exécuta, sans mot dire. Le résultat fut identique. DiNozzo ordonna à voir l'écran avant l'appel mais la voix féminine répondait toujours la même phrase, inconsciente du mal qu'elle causait.

« Essayez McGee !

- Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'existe pas.

- Ziva !

- Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'existe pas.

- Ducky.

- Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'existe pas.

- Abs ?

- Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'existe pas.

- Jimmy...

- Ça suffit, vous vous faites du mal inutilement. Vous rendez-vous compte maintenant qu'aucune de ces personnes n'existent ?

- Je ne comprends pas, c'est impossible... Il doit y avoir une erreur, une explication...

- Il y a une explication, dit doucement Dehmer. »

Mais l'italien secoua la tête. Il refusait cette idée et tout ce qu'elle engendrerait. Il n'était pas cet autre. Non. Il était Tony, juste Tony. Une peur panique lui vrillait les entrailles, l'empêchant de respirer pleinement. S'il ne pouvait pas joindre l'équipe, qui l'aiderait ?

« Monsieur Chisciotte, calmez-vous. La révélation est toujours dure mais il va falloir que vous vous ressaisissiez. Ne me forcez pas à vous droguer une nouvelle fois. »

De toutes ses forces, il tenta de se calmer mais l'angoisse le tenaillait. Il suffoquait, il avait besoin d'air, de sortir de cette chambre étouffante. Qui était-il ? Il combattait les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux, non, il ne pleurerait pas. Cependant, lutter contre les larmes le faisait hoqueter d'autant plus. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il sombra dans un sommeil de plomb. Son dernier regard fut pour Dehmer qui, l'air désolé, tenait une seringue vide.

* * *

Il était conscient depuis une dizaine de minutes mais il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il refusait de voir à nouveau les murs blancs de la chambre d'hôpital. Il ne savait quelle conclusion tirer des appels impossibles aux membres de l'équipe. Était-il vraiment Tony DiNozzo ? Et si sa vie n'avait été qu'une longue illusion ? Était-il vraiment possible qu'il se soit imaginé tant de choses ? Tant de détails ? Tant d'affaires ? S'il avait rêvé cette vie, n'aurait-il pas inventé une vie parfaite ?

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux. Il le savait au fond de lui qui il était et ce n'était sûrement pas Emanuel Chisciotte. Il se rappelait parfaitement la sensation du premier slap de Gibbs, le regard choqué qu'il lui avait lancé. En se concentrant il sentait presque les effluves fleuries du parfum de Kate. La chaleur du corps de Ziva sur le sien, pendant une mission sous couverture, n'avait pas été factice. Tous ces détails, ces sensations, ces souvenirs, tous étaient réels. Il le sentait. C'était gravé en lui, il ne pouvait pas douter de ça. Et l'amour qu'il éprouvait à différents degrés pour ses amis, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, était trop puissant pour ne pas exister.

Rassuré au plus au point, il s'accorda un sourire. Il se sortirait de cette mauvaise passe, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir comment. Peut-être que s'il faisait croire à tout le monde qu'il était Chisciotte, on le libérerait et il pourrait retourner à Washington. Seulement, ce plan risquait de prendre beaucoup de temps, des semaines, des mois peut-être. Entre-temps il avait quand même l'espoir que l'équipe le retrouve.

Louisa pénétra dans la pièce à ce stade de réflexion. Elle le salua sans sourire, puis vérifia toutes les machines à lesquelles il était relié.

« Je demanderai l'avis du docteur Dehmer mais je pense que nous pourrons vous enlever plusieurs de ces appareils, vos constantes se sont améliorées.

- Et quand allez-vous m'enlever mes liens ?

- Pas maintenant, rétorqua-t-elle, assassine. »

Interloqué par son ton, Tony se demanda pourquoi cette femme était devenue infirmière puisqu'il était clair qu'elle n'aimait ni les patients, ni son métier. Cette dernière soupira, énervée, puis prit un air plus affable.

« Le docteur Dehmer m'a demandé de vous dire que vous avez de la visite. Puis-je le faire entrer ? »

Un espoir fou le prit. Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

« Bien sûr, répondit-il précipitamment. Qui est-ce ?

- Votre père. »

L'italien s'immobilisa. Son père ? Comment savait-il qu'il était ici ? Au fond, qu'importe puisqu'il l'aiderait à sortir. Il attendit fébrile pendant de longues minutes et, enfin, le docteur Dehmer rentra. À sa suite, un homme de taille moyenne, d'un certain âge mais possédant encore un certain charisme. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Tony, remplis de joie et de douleur mêlées.

« Monsieur Chisciotte, reconnaissez-vous votre père ?

- Ce n'est pas mon père. »

Une souffrance intense se peignit sur le visage de l'homme. Il s'approcha d'une démarche tremblante.

« Emanuel, souffla-t-il. Pourquoi ne me reconnais-tu pas ?

-Je suis désolé, mais vous n'êtes pas mon père. »

Les épaules de l'homme s'affaissèrent et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

« Je suis ton père, Emanuel ! Pourquoi ne le crois-tu pas ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Regarde ! Regarde ces photos ! »

Il sortit rageusement son portefeuille, aveuglé par des larmes douloureuses et il lui montra toutes les photographies une à une avec une sorte d'urgence désespérée dans le ton.

« Regarde ! C'est toi et moi à ton dixième anniversaire ! Et là ! Lorsque tu t'es cassé le bras en grimpant à un arbre, tu essayais de ne pas pleurer mais tu avais si mal ! Et celle-ci, c'est ta première copine, Kristy, vous alliez au bal de promo. Et elle ! Tu ne peux avoir oublié, c'est la naissance de Joy, ta fille ! Vous vous êtes tant battus pour l'avoir. Et ça ! Tes trois merveilles, tes trois enfants ! Observe leur visage, un père ne peut pas oublier ça ! Regarde toutes ces photos ! Ça, c'est ta vraie vie ! Regarde-moi, je suis ton père ! Emanuel, s'il te plaît ! Emanuel... »

Sa voix se brisa et il éclata en sanglots profonds. Tony le regarda, il ne savait que faire. La tristesse de cet homme qui se disait son père était trop forte pour être feinte. Mais ce n'était pas envisageable, il avait déjà un père qu'il aimait malgré tous ses défauts. Comment un homme pouvait confondre son propre enfant ?

« Je... Je suis désolé... Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez être, balbutia-t-il. »

L'homme gémit, sa plainte était longue et déchirante et fit se serrer le cœur de l'italien. Le docteur Dehmer posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du père et dit d'une voix calme :

« Venez, ça ne sert à rien aujourd'hui. »

Avant de quitter la pièce, il lança un dernier regard déchiré à son fils, le laissant dans le doute et l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il savait qui était son père. Après la mort de sa mère, Tony avait entretenu une relation conflictuelle avec Senior. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils s'aimaient mais ne le montraient pas. En grandissant, il avait ressenti le besoin de se faire remarquer par son père, il avait donc enchaîné stupidités sur stupidités, puis notes excellentes et exploits sportifs, mais rien n'y faisait : Anthony DiNozzo Senior n'avait aucune idée de la manière de prouver son amour à son fils.

Les années passant, les deux hommes avaient gardé une relation lointaine mais toujours présente et Tony n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aller le voir pour lui demander de l'aide. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il avait le besoin, presque physique, de voir son père et de le serrer dans les bras. Il voulait que ce dernier le rassure et le berce comme lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Malgré les années, les disputes et les désaccords, il aimait profondément son père et ne douterait jamais de son identité.

Pourtant cet homme brisé dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom l'avait bouleversé. Il était un agent fédéral et reconnaissait les acteurs, même les meilleurs, mais son instinct lui soufflait que ce dernier ne jouait pas. Alors comment expliquer ce qui venait de se passer ?

Qui était-il ?

« Non. Ressaisis-toi ! se sermonna-t-il. Je suis Tony DiNozzo. »

Mais le mal était fait.

Une faille venait d'ébrécher son mur de certitudes.


	4. Implosion

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !_

_Me revoilà avec le chapitre quatre. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là, c'est pour ça que j'ai tardé._

_Je tiens à rappeler que toute cette fic est dédiée à la merveilleuse PBG !_

_Et un immense merci à Gwenetsi, qui corrige mes chapitres. Applaudissez-la, s'il-vous-plaît._

_Donc, je vous laisse à la lecture, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je sais qu'il y a plus de gens qui lisent que de gens qui laissent des reviews et c'est assez frustrant !_

_Bref, bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

_Pline_

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : Implosion**

_« Votre femme et vos enfants viendront vous voir dans l'après-midi. »_

Cette simple phrase, innocente pour d'autres, fit l'effet d'une bombe sur Tony. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, Dehmer et son équipe voulaient le faire s'oublier. Ils voulaient qu'il devienne un autre. Mais pourquoi ? Pour quelle foutue raison quelqu'un lui ferait subir une telle torture ? Un sadique pourrait y trouver son plaisir mais les chances qu'il puisse se faire aider par tant de gens étaient minces. Au moins trois personnes travaillaient avec lui : Louisa, Maria et l'homme qui avait dit être son père. Cela serait vraiment extraordinaire qu'autant de psychopathes se soient réunis juste pour lui.

Quoique... Avec la chance qu'il avait, ça ne l'étonnerait pas tant que ça. Il ne put retenir un léger rire teinté de jaune. Dans quelques minutes sa vie basculerait, il le savait. Cette rencontre serait décisive : soit elle le persuaderait qu'il était Tony, soit... Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne devait pas douter.

Depuis qu'il était dans cet hôpital, tout partait de travers. Tony en venait à douter de sa propre identité. Sa rencontre avec son père l'avait plus chamboulé qu'il n'osait l'admettre. La douleur qu'il avait pu lire dans les iris sombres de cet homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom l'avait remué. C'était tellement fort, tellement intense. Comment un homme pouvait-il confondre son fils ? Les photos avaient du être retouchés mais comment jouer un homme brisé à la perfection ? Tony était un agent fédéral, il était formé pour deviner les gens sous leur masque.

La question qui revenait dans l'esprit de l'italien et à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à répondre était : pourquoi se donner tant de peine ? Si on voulait le faire parler autant le torturer physiquement, le menacer. S'il n'était pas Chisciotte, son père l'aurait reconnu, les membres de l'équipe auraient répondu. Malheureusement pour sa santé mentale, il y avait une solution objectivement logique qui semblait la plus évidente : il était Emanuel Chisciotte et s'était imaginé toute une vie. Son instinct lui hurlait que non, que c'était inimaginable. Seulement, sa raison, qui se faisait de plus en plus persistante, lui disait que c'était probable.

Tony essaya de ne plus penser à rien. À force de se faire des films ou de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il deviendrait fou. Et pour de bon cette fois ! Alors pendant un temps indéterminé, il resta allongé sur le lit, les bras gênés par les liens, à regarder le plafond d'un air absent. C'était agréable de laisser son esprit vidé de toutes pensées parasites, ça serait peut-être la dernière fois avant un moment.

« Monsieur Chisciotte ? »

Tony sursauta.

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! pesta-t-il. Vous ne pouviez pas toquer ?

- Je l'ai fait mais vous ne l'entendiez pas » répondit calmement le docteur Dehmer.

Le médecin observa un instant son patient en train de se relever du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne l'aida pas, préférant s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il plaça de manière à regarder Tony dans les yeux. Ce dernier resta un moment silencieux, attendant qu'il parle, mais finit par craquer le premier, déjà irrité par la situation.

« Bref, vous voulez quoi ?

- Vous parler.

- Allez-y. Je vous écoute.

- Monsieur Chisciotte...

- Oh, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez avec ça ! »

Tony se renfrogna, il ne supportait pas ce nom ! Chisciotte ! C'était même à peine prononçable. Parmi tous les noms italiens il avait fallu qu'on l'appelle Chisciotte. Et puis, il n'avait rien contre les Emanuel mais Tony était quand même un prénom tellement plus original. Si Ziva avait été là, elle aurait pu dire qu'il était de mauvaise foi. Mais Ziva n'était pas là, alors il pouvait être de la pire mauvaise foi du monde.

« Bien, reprit Dehmer. Vous avez réfléchi à ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

- Un peu, rétorqua-t-il amèrement.

- Quelles conclusions en tirez-vous ?

- Je trouve que vous vous donnez beaucoup de mal pour un simple agent du NCIS. Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je n'ai rien, je ne vous connais pas, alors pourquoi ?

- Réfléchissez, selon vous, pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Quelle serait mon bénéfice ? Il me faudrait un hôpital, du personnel coopérant, d'énorme frais médicaux pour vous droguer. C'est se donner beaucoup de mal, comme vous dîtes, et seulement pour vous, monsieur DiNozzo.

- C'est justement ça que je ne comprends pas encore. Mais je trouverai, Dehmer. Je suis agent fédéral. Je suis payé, un salaire de misère, soit, mais payé quand même, pour découvrir la vérité, et aussi fouiller dans la vie des gens. Croyez-moi, je vais me faire un malin plaisir à dénicher tous les secrets de votre vie. Quand je me serai libéré, évidemment.

- Monsieur Chisciotte, j'aimerais que vous vous calmiez avant que votre famille rentre. D'accord ? Et même si vous pensez qu'elle ne l'est pas, des enfants vont rentrer, pour eux, vous ne voudriez pas qu'il voit un homme déchaîné. N'est-ce pas ? »

Tony culpabilisa un instant mais se reprit bien vite. Il était la victime ici, ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais alors qu'il se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, avec force.

* * *

**Flash back**

Il était dans l'ascenseur, seul. Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent sur le bureau de sa gothique préférée et un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. La musique résonnait sûrement jusqu'au toit, il avait rarement connu Abby écoutant ses groupes favoris aussi fort. Un gobelet de Caf Pow à la main, il s'avança dans l'antre de la scientifique.

« Abs ? hurla-t-il.

- Oh ! Coucou Tony ! répondit-elle sur le même ton. Tu m'amènes du Caf Pow en plus ! Je t'aime !

- Tu ne pourrais pas baisser ce truc ? ! »

La jeune femme se précipita vers sa chaîne hi-fi et l'éteignit. Le silence après un tel bruit résonna étrangement dans leurs oreilles.

« Où est Gibbs ? questionna la brune.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? »

Il lui fit un regard de chien battu très crédible.

« Idiot ! Tu sais que je t'adore mais c'est juste que d'habitude Gibbs vient m'apporter le Caf Pow. Ça ne va pas, c'est ça ? Il est à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenue ? J'aurais...

- Du calme, Abs ! Gibbs va bien. Enfin, il semble comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette affaire touche un enfant et tu sais comment il est dans ces cas-là. Il est allé s'acheter du café. »

Les deux amis restèrent sombres un instant, aucun d'eux n'aimait voir leur cher patron ébranlé.

« Vous avez des pistes ?

- Pour l'instant non, mais j'ai peut-être une idée.

- Développe, Sherlock.

- Mon cher Watson, le problème est que ce que je pourrais avoir découvert risque de faire par mal de dégâts, je préférerais être sûr avant d'en parler. Mais promis, je te le dirai dès que j'en saurai plus ! Je vais aller poser deux trois questions et je reviens, préviens le Big Boss s'il me demande. De toute façon Ziva et le Bleu le savent. À plus, mon amie !

- Attends, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Je veux savoir !

- Suspens ! rit DiNozzo.

- Tu m'énerves, Tony ! Fallait pas me dire ça ! pesta-t-elle un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

- Mais non, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! »

* * *

**Fin flash back**

Tony se reprit tant bien que mal. Il ne comprenait pas ce souvenir. Est-ce qu'une découverte l'avait conduit ici ? Il secoua la tête, il réfléchirait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer. Il fixa la porte, tendu, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre. Avec une lenteur extrême, elle bougea, faisant grincer ses gonds d'une manière très désagréable.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il retenait son souffle. La première personne qui passa la porte fut une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, quand elle remarqua l'homme allongé sur le lit, un immense sourire fendit son visage. Elle voulut courir vers lui mais un garçonnet d'environ dix ans la retint, dans son regard vert brillait une joie identique à la petite fille mais une douleur lancinante transperçait aussi. L'italien s'étonna d'une telle maturité dans les yeux d'un si jeune enfant. Enfin, une femme entra. Elle était grande, ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval faite à la va-vite, et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour son patron. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient légèrement écarquillés comme si elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle trouverait dans cette chambre. Dans ses bras, reposaient un nourrisson. Il n'aurait pas pu lui donner un âge, il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça.

Le silence était palpable. Personne ne bougeait. Le docteur Dehmer se tenait à l'écart, observant la scène. La fillette s'approcha du lit. Elle avait des grands yeux verts, comme les siens, et des taches de rousseurs parsemaient son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils et sa voix fluette brisa l'instant :

« Papa, pourquoi t'es attaché ? »

Il s'étrangla, surpris. Il pensait que ces gosses se rendraient compte qu'il n'était pas son père mais l'enfant attendait une réponse qu'il ne sut donner.

« Ma chérie, tu sais bien que c'est parce que Papa a des petits problèmes, intervint la femme d'une voix douce.

- Non ! Je veux que vous le détachez ! Détache mon Papa ! »

L'italien ne disait rien, il avait tout perdu de sa verve habituelle. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Et il observait cette petite tête blonde qui criait pour qu'on le libère, le cœur serré. Dehmer échangea un regard avec la femme et s'approcha du lit de son patient.

« Ne tentez rien pour vous échapper, prévint-il tandis qu'il déliait ses mains.

- Promis » souffla-t-il.

La fillette se calma dès qu'elle vit son père se frotter les poignets, une grimace douloureuse peinte sur le visage. Alors, avec toute la candeur de l'enfance, elle se précipita sur le lit et noua ses bras autour du coup de l'adulte. Celui-ci ne sut que faire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre un enfant dans les bras mais, comme un réflexe enfoui, il répondit à l'étreinte. Il respira son odeur. Cette fille _(sa fille ?) _se mit à sangloter doucement.

« Hey, mais pourquoi tu pleures, ma belle ? chuchota-t-il.

- Josh a dit que t'es fou. C'est pas vrai. Moi je veux que tu rentres à la maison, j'ai fait plein de dessins pour toi ! Maman et moi on les a collés sur le frigo, comme ça tu pourras les voir quand tu rentreras ! Je voulais t'en amener pour que tu décores ta chambre, ici c'est pas beau. Mais je savais pas quoi prendre, alors Maman a dit que je t'en ferai un ici ! T'es pas fou, hein Papa ?

- Non, non, je ne le suis pas. »

Elle parut rassurée et sécha ses larmes, son sourire revint aussitôt. Il aurait pu rivaliser avec celui d'Abby devant un Caf Pow mais, étrangement, le souvenir de son amie ne le rassura pas. Il était terrorisé.

La femme s'avança, peu sûre d'elle.

« Liv, viens s'il-te-plaît. Je dois parler à Papa.

- Je peux rester ici ?

- Bien sûr. Regarde dans mon sac, je dois avoir des feutres et du papier, comme ça tu feras un beau dessin à Papa, d'accord ? »

Liv hocha la tête frénétiquement, heureuse de sa mission. Son frère restait en retrait, incertain quant à la conduite à tenir. Alors, il resta planté à observer ses deux parents. Sa mère tenait encore le bébé, serré contre elle comme pour le protéger de ce que l'homme en face d'elle pourrait lui faire.

« Emanuel ? Tu... Tu te souviens de nous ?

- Je suis désolé, dit-il, sincère, je ne vous reconnais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle, mais le sanglot étouffé dans sa voix la contredisait. Je m'appelle Julie Chisciotte, je suis ta femme depuis quatorze ans. Le garçon que tu vois là s'appelle Joshua mais tout le monde l'appelle Josh. Il a onze ans. Et la petite fille c'est Liv, enfin, Olivia. Elle a quatre ans.

- Et demi ! intervint-elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit sa mère, avec un rire forcé. Et enfin, le petit dernier : Gabriele, comme ton père. Il a huit mois. »

Tout en parlant, elle s'était encore rapprochée et avait montré l'enfant, fière. Julie se mordilla la lèvre, gênée, elle ne savait plus quoi dire maintenant qu'elle avait présenté sa petite famille et le silence s'était installé à nouveau. Liv dessinait dos à lui mais il imaginait parfaitement sa petite langue tirée sous l'effort de concentration. Soudain, la femme se tourna vers son fils :

« Tu n'as pas dit bonjour à ton père.

- Est-ce qu'il est encore mon père s'il ne se rappelle pas l'être ? rétorqua-t-il, pétri de rancœur.

- Josh ! s'exclama sa mère, outrée. Excuse-toi tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est comme ça !

- Quoi ? Tu voudrais que je dise quoi ? Que j'attends le moment où il arrêtera de s'inventer une vie merveilleuse sans nous ? Vivement qu'il arrête de nous oublier ! Youpi ! J'en ai marre, je veux juste une famille normale sans un père dingo à qui on doit tout expliquer de notre vie à chaque fois qu'on le voie ! »

Josh se retourna et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Julie le suivit, non sans une mince hésitation :

« Excuse-le. Il est... Excuse-le. »

Olivia regarda le malade, interrogative. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé pendant toute la scène, incapable de produire le moindre son.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?

- Ce n'est rien, assura Dehmer, gentiment. Josh se fait du souci pour ton Papa mais il ne sait pas comment lui dire. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas devoir partir.

- Je veux pas laisser Papa là ! Il doit rentrer à la maison.

- Bientôt. Les docteurs doivent encore le soigner. Allez, dis-lui au revoir. »

La petite fille obéit, elle s'approcha du brun et l'embrassa sur la joue. Son sourire avait perdu de sa splendeur, il était un peu triste. D'un geste qu'il ne comprit pas, il la prit dans ses bras. Il voulait se souvenir de cet instant. Elle n'était peut-être pas sa fille mais elle s'en rapprochait le plus.

« Je t'aime Papa. »

Il ne répondit pas, il la serra seulement un peu plus fort. Finalement, Liv se détacha de lui, elle fit un dernier signe de la main et quitta la chambre en trottinant. Dehmer la suivit, mais il lança un regard d'avertissement à son patient : qu'il ne tente pas de s'enfuir.

Il ne pouvait même pas y penser, il était dans un état second. Cette rencontre l'avait chamboulé, plus que la précédente. Il était en état de choc. Cette femme, _Julie_, elle était belle et tentait d'être forte du mieux possible, elle voyait sa famille partir à la dérive. Josh semblait intelligent, un peu en avance sur son âge et perturbé mais comment ne pas l'être ? Et Liv...

Ses yeux. Les mêmes. Son sourire. Le même.

Cette fille... _Sa fille ?_

Il se recroquevilla, en position fœtale, s'interdisant de penser. Sa gorge était nouée par l'angoisse. Il avait envie d'éclater en sanglots, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il avait peur de l'orage. Il voulait Gibbs pour le slapper, mais il n'était pas là. Et par dessus tout, il devait savoir.

Au fond de lui, une réponse se formait. Il tentait de la repousser mais il n'en avait plus la force.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, ou peut-être quelques minutes, Dehmer revint dans la chambre, silencieusement. Il s'installa à nouveau à la même place, de manière à voir Tony. Durant un moment, aucun des deux ne parla. L'agent avait les yeux vagues, perdus.

Le docteur s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Alors... Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Tony ne répondit pas.

« Monsieur Chisciotte ? »

Il attendit un instant. Il allait reprendre mais :

« Oui ? »

Dehmer s'immobilisa. Il avait répondu au nom de Chisciotte !

« Vous vous souvenez ?

- Non mais ça ne peut être que ça ? Cette fille... Elle... Ses yeux... »

Sa voix se brisa.

- Respirez, monsieur Chisciotte. Respirez, c'est toujours dur à réaliser. Ne sombrez pas, des gens ont besoin de vous. Ils ne voudront pas que vous deveniez une épave, vous comprenez ? Vous devez être fort pour eux. »

Tony inspira profondément. _D'accord, _pensa-t-il, _d'accord._

* * *

Dehmer enleva sa blouse, exagérément lentement. Il était épuisé. Cette journée avait été atroce, il le savait d'avance, mais il avait espéré un maigre répit qui n'avait nullement été accordé. Il soupira.

« Alors ? questionna une femme d'allure sévère.

- Il répond au nom de Chisciotte. Nous avons réussi.

- Non, le plus dur reste à venir. Il ne faut pas qu'il change à nouveau et redevienne DiNozzo.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, Louisa, répliqua-t-il. Je sais pourquoi nous faisons ça. »


	5. Première séance

Bonjour à tous !

Oui, je suis une vilaine, j'ai du retard. Je sais. Désolée ! Mais j'ai fini mes épreuves de bac, etc, et là je suis enfin en vacances sauf que... J'ai eu un problème d'inspiration avec ce chapitre, tout bloquer... Miracle ! C'est venu hier soir, vers minuit ! J'étais soulagée !

Enfin, j'arrête de parler et **je remercie encore une fois Gwen qui me corrige et supporte mes questions ! MERCI !**

Et merci à vous pour me lire et me reviewer, si vous saviez comme ça me motive ! (Enfin, les auteurs doivent le savoir...)

PBG ! Ce chapitre est encore pour toi !

Bonne lecture, les amis !

A bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : Première séance**

« Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Hier encore toutes les fibres de mon corps étaient persuadées d'être Anthony DiNozzo. Mais maintenant je me dis que je ne peux être qu'Emanuel Chisciotte, que ce n'est pas possible autrement, que c'est la seule solution. Pourtant, je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette vie-là et ma vie au NCIS avec l'équipe ou avec mon père, Senior, quand j'étais enfant et tous les autres souvenirs que j'ai de ma vie en tant qu'Anthony DiNozzo sont parfaitement clairs ! Mais j'essaie ! Bordel, j'essaie de me souvenir ! J'ai vu la douleur dans les yeux de mon père et de Julie et surtout dans ceux de Josh mais... Je me vois dans une petite maison de campagne, mon père est là, il me sourit. Je me vois dans la salle d'un grand restaurant, j'ai un genou à terre et je demande à Julie de m'épouser. Je me vois dans une salle d'accouchement, dans une cuisine pleine de rires, à la remise des diplômes, à un bureau et en train de travailler. Je me vois dans différentes scènes de la vie d'Emanuel mais je sais que ce ne sont pas des souvenirs, ce sont juste ceux que j'ai inventé pour combler les vides de ma mémoire. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Qui suis-je vraiment ? Je... J'ai peur. Je suis perdu. Si je ne suis pas Tony, je voudrais reprendre le cours de mon existence. Ma famille a déjà assez souffert comme ça. Mais je ne peux pas encore. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide, la vôtre. Que dois-je faire, docteur ? »

La longue tirade de Tony l'avait essoufflé. Une détresse immense transperçait sa voix. Pour la première fois depuis le premier réveil dont il se souvenait, Dehmer avait autorisé qu'il fût détaché. On l'avait alors déplacé dans le cabinet du médecin. C'était une pièce plutôt petite mais aux couleurs chaudes et boisées. Il avait été installé sur un agréable fauteuil de cuir marron. Face à lui, se tenait Dehmer, bien droit et le regard fixé sur lui.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Julie et leurs enfants, il ne pouvait réfléchir à rien, son cerveau était complètement sans dessus dessous. Dans son cerveau tourbillonnaient des milliers de pensées et toutes concernaient sa vie d'agent. Malgré tous ses efforts, Tony n'arrivait pas à se remémorer des instants passés avec Julie ou ses enfants. Son instinct lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de choses qui n'étaient jamais arrivées, il devait croire en son instinct. Sauf que c'était Gibbs qui lui avait enseigné ça et qu'il n'avait pas à suivre les règles d'un homme qui n'existait que dans son imagination. Il refusait de penser à lui, et aux autres membres de l'équipe. C'était une torture que d'essayer d'oublier les sourires d'Abby, les surnoms donnés au Bleu, les histoires de Ducky, les joutes verbales avec Ziva, leurs aventures à tous, leurs joies, leurs peines... Il avait mal quand il pensait que ce n'était que du vent, une illusion. Il avait aimé cette vie-là, pleine d'expériences mouvementées et fortes.

Cependant, il se sentait las. Peut-être qu'il était enfin prêt à avoir une situation stable et une vie tranquille. Julie lui avait semblait être une femme sensible et intelligente. Il était aussi tombé sous le charme de Liv, cette fillette était adorable. Josh, par contre, l'avait fortement touché mais d'une manière différente. Il l'avait fait culpabiliser car il était responsable de son mal-être. Emanuel n'avait qu'une seule envie : le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer.

« Je pense que vous êtes sur la bonne voie, dit enfin le docteur. Vous n'êtes plus en plein déni, c'est très bon signe. Bien sûr, il y a toujours le risque d'une rechute mais j'ai foi en vous. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de fort, vous pourrez vous en sortir. La situation est difficile aujourd'hui mais, lorsque vous serez libre, ça sera tout aussi dur, il faudra vous reconstruire. Vos proches vous aideront.

- Je sais, mais j'ai peur.

- Pourquoi avez-vous peur ?

- Parce que tout ce en quoi j'ai toujours cru vient de s'effondrer. J'avais des amis formidables, un métier passionnant et... Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je n'arrive même pas à trouver les mots pour qualifier ce qu'il m'arrive. C'est surréaliste ! J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un mauvais film d'auteur sur la déchéance d'un homme avec deux identités. Ça aurait un titre énigmatique comme "Le vide" ou "Un doute". Et je râle et je parle pour ne pas pleurer parce que je l'aimais cette vie au NCIS ! Maintenant, je ne veux plus y penser, c'est du passé. J'ai une famille qui m'aime, elle est là pour moi. C'est une chance extraordinaire qui m'est donnée : j'ai un nouveau départ, je peux tout reconstruire tant qu'il en est encore temps. J'ai causé assez de mal autour de moi avec toute ça. Josh semblait tellement m'en vouloir ! J'aimerais être le père que je n'ai pas pu être, recoller les morceaux. Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux ! Je ne comprends pas comment c'est arrivé. A quel moment ai-je pu m'inventer une vie pour échapper à la mienne ? J'espère que Josh ne me hait pas. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui, rien que tous les deux. Peut-être que Julie et Liv en profiteraient pour avoir une journée juste entre filles... »

Emanuel eût un sourire rêveur. Il imaginait tous les moments qu'il pourrait avoir avec sa nouvelle famille s'il sortait de cet hôpital.

« Ah ! Si Ziva m'entendait, elle dirait... »

Tony s'interrompit. Il fit une grimace, mélange amer de douleur et de tristesse.

« Elle ne dirait rien du tout puisqu'elle est le fruit de mon imagination.

- Pour accepter totalement votre identité en tant que Chisciotte, dit Dehmer pour ne pas laisser son patient sombrer dans la déprime, vous allez devoir me parler de votre vie au NCIS que vous aimez tant. Vous demandiez, lorsque vous étiez Tony, un certain Gibbs. Que représente-t-il pour vous ?

- Il est, enfin, il était...

- Parlez au présent, coupa le Docteur. Dans un certain sens, toutes ces personnes feront toujours parti de vous. »

Emanuel prit le temps de réfléchir une seconde. Il décida alors de se laisser porter par les souvenirs, tant pis si ce n'était pas linéaire ! Après tout, il n'était pas un auteur mais seulement un comptable.

« Oui, on va dire ça, répondit-il, pensif. Gibbs est un peu le père que j'aurais aimé avoir. Je ne dis pas que Senior n'a pas été un bon père, loin de là, mais après la mort de Maman, on n'arrivait plus à se comprendre. Elle n'était plus la pour temporiser nos débats et nos disputes. Adolescent, j'étais un peu rebelle et, d'un côté, je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir sauvé ma mère. C'était ridicule, soit, mais j'avais une colère énorme en moi et c'est vers lui que je l'ai dirigée. Enfin, c'est loin... Pour en revenir à Gibbs, c'était différent. Quand je l'ai rencontré, ça a été explosif ! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! Mais je me souviens en particulier de notre premier vrai regard, celui qui nous fait comprendre l'autre sans parole, le bleu contre le vert. Bon, bien sûr, les miens sont plus beaux et... Attendez une seconde ! Ils sont bien verts ? Je ne me suis pas quand même pas inventé un autre physique ?

- Non, Monsieur Chisciotte. Ce n'est pas le cas. Vous êtes physiquement les mêmes.

- Ah, tant mieux ! Vous me rassurez ! J'aurais vraiment eu du mal à me passer de ce corps de rêve ! »

Il rit, mais il n'était pas joyeux.

« Bref, Gibbs est toujours là. C'est un peu comme Madonna : il est là depuis toujours, il ne vieillit pas et il compte rester là encore très longtemps. Heureusement que je sais qu'il n'existe pas sinon il me mettrait le pire slap de ma vie ! Gibbs... Sa présence réconforte. Il dégage une chaleur humaine immense. Ses yeux sont très clairs et perçant avec les suspects mais jamais avec nous. Quand on est avec lui on a l'impression de pouvoir conquérir le monde. Gibbs rassure. C'est un vrai nounours derrière ses airs de marine muet. Quand je suis avec lui je me sens bien. A sa manière il nous dit qu'il sera toujours là pour nous, n'importe où, n'importe quand, qu'il sera toujours là pour nous. Gibbs c'est juste Gibbs... Et c'est une chimère. »

La conclusion abrupte du comptable pesa dans l'air quelques instants. La douleur de l'homme transperçait chacun de ses mots et de ses mouvements. Il était tendu, fatigué. Des cernes noirs soulignaient ses grands yeux verts et faisaient ressortir la pâleur extrême de son visage. Ses cheveux châtains d'habitude propres et brillants étaient ternes et sans forme. Il paraissait amaigri dans sa blouse d'hôpital, il paraissait plus mort que vivant en cet instant.

« Bien, dit enfin son interlocuteur, ayant finir de prendre des notes dans un calepin. Parlez-moi d'Abby, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Ah, Abby ! Abby est le soleil de ma vie. Enfin, celle de DiNozzo... Elle est drôle, elle est intelligente et elle est belle. Cette fille est un ange caché sous un attirail de parfaite petite gothique. Elle a toujours su me faire rire. Si le NCIS était une famille, elle serait ma sœur. J'aurais tout fait pour la protéger, j'aurais voulu lui confectionner un cercueil en mousse pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal. Bien sûr, si je lui avais dis elle aurait ri de moi pendant des semaines ! Alors, j'ai préféré la surveiller de loin, lui disant tout mon amour pour elle par des blagues que nous seuls comprenions. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, le cœur serré à l'idée ne plus jamais la revoir.

« Elle me manquera. » murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Dehmer le regarda se débattre avec les sanglots qui voulaient s'échapper de son corps mais qu'Emanuel refusait de laisser sortir.

« Nous avançons très bien, nous n'avions jamais pu aller aussi loin dans la thérapie, assura-t-il pour rassurer son patient. Pourriez-vous me dire qui est Kate ?

- Non, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Je m'y refuse. Elle est peut-être qu'un personnage fictif sorti de mon esprit dérangé une amie imaginaire, mais j'ai vraiment pleuré sa mort. Je porte encore son deuil et je sais que je le porterai toujours. Qui que je sois, elle me manquera toujours, Chisciotte ou DiNozzo, elle est mon amie. Parler d'elle comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, ça serait trahir sa mémoire. Je souffre vraiment de son absence, ce n'est pas une illusion. J'aimerais garder le souvenir de Kate encore toute ma vie. Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire mais elle a été une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, tant pis si elle est fausse ! Quoiqu'il en soit, elle m'a beaucoup appris sur les valeurs humaines et je refuse de l'oublier.

- Oui, bien sûr. Alors... »

Il regarda un instant dans un dossier.

« Pouvez-vous me parler de Tim ?

- Non, répliqua-t-il. Passons à autre chose.

- Pourquoi refusez-vous d'en parler ?

- Si je commence à parler du Bleu, c'est le début de la fin. Je ne parle jamais de McGee sinon pour l'embêter. Si je dis tout ce que je pense vraiment de lui, à quel point je suis admiratif devant l'homme et l'agent qu'il est devenu, ça sera vraiment le signe que c'est fini. J'ai compris, je ne suis pas Tony, mais il y a des limites. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à leur dire au revoir totalement.

- Très bien, je comprends, calmez-vous, rassura-t-il. Nous allons changer de sujet, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Vous m'avez semblé avoir une grande culpabilité vis-à-vis de Josh. Parlez-moi de lui.

- Josh ? questionna Tony, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, Josh.

- Mon fils ? demanda pour confirmation Emanuel.

- Qui d'autre ? »

Il avait un air mystérieux peint sur le visage, dans ses yeux brillaient l'attente féroce d'une réponse. Emanuel sentait à la frontière de sa mémoire un souvenir qui voulait revenir avec virulence.

« Je veux retourner dans ma chambre, ordonna Tony. Je suis fatigué.

- Évidemment », répondit calmement Dehmer, l'air paisible.

Le médecin appela des infirmiers pour qu'il soit réinstallé dans son lit mais l'italien n'entendait plus rien, il était plongé dans une lointaine vision.

* * *

**Flash back**

L'agent Tony DiNozzo roulait tranquillement dans les rues ensoleillées de la capitale américaine. C'était l'heure de pointe et les bouchons ralentissaient toute la circulation. Il avait donc tout le temps de réfléchir aux détails de cette inqualifiable affaire. Josh Weeher, presque six ans, avait été retrouvé dans les bois. L'enfant avait été torturé et violé, les sévices qu'il avait subis étaient l'œuvre du pire malade auquel l'équipe n'avait jamais été confrontée.

Les agents avaient d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait de terroristes à cause du métier des parents de la victime. Ils travaillaient tous deux comme chercheur dans l'armée. L'une au nucléaire et l'autre dans le service des armes de pointes. Tous les deux connaissaient des dossiers classés secret défense. Cependant, la piste avait été rapidement écartée, ce n'était pas des terroristes mais un salopard de la pire espèce qui avait fait ça. Ils n'avaient plus de pistes, la famille n'avait pas d'ennemi, l'enfant était un bon élément, très gentil. Les parents n'avaient pas de dettes ou de crédits à rembourser et dans l'entourage de la victime il n'y avait ni suspects ni personnes ayant un passé de pédophile.

L'enquête piétinait depuis plusieurs jours. Alors qu'ils désespéraient, Tony avait trouvé une piste. Seulement cette piste pouvait avoir des conséquences terribles. Il avait donc décidé de n'en parler à personne avant d'en être sûr. Maintenant, il ne lui manquait plus que des preuves ou des aveux, il était allé parler avec une femme puis s'était rendu dans des bureaux animés. De retour au NCIS, il préviendrait l'équipe. Son annonce allait faire une bombe et il s'en réjouissait d'avance, il avait toujours aimé se faire remarquer.

Il se trouvait donc face à une immense maison. Il sonna au portail qui s'ouvrit après qu'il eut décliné son identité. Il ne regarda pas le nom inscrit sur la boîte aux lettres, il le connaissait déjà. Il se gara, n'admira pas le magnifique jardin qui s'étalait derrière lui et toqua à la porte.

« NCIS, agent DiNozzo, je voudrais parler à... »

**Fin flash back**

* * *

Tony ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Sa mémoire était bloquée, il n'arrivait pas à sa souvenir du nom de son suspect ! Pourtant, il le devait ! C'était peut-être la clef de son identité. Une fois de plus, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Cette situation allait le rendre complètement fou !

Une rage intense et soudaine l'envahit. On ne l'avait pas attaché lorsqu'il avait été reconduit à sa chambre. Il put se lever d'un bon, il se précipita sur la porte et se mit à courir. Les deux mêmes infirmiers qui l'avaient transporté le maîtrisèrent facilement.

« Laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! hurla le patient. Laissez-moi ! »

Il se débattait comme un animal pris au piège. Malheureusement pour lui, il était encore trop faible et fatigué pour se défendre. Il ne put rien faire quand il sentit une aiguille le piquer et il s'effondra sur le sol.

« Non, souffla-t-il. Laissez-moi... »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » cria Louisa en entrant dans le bureau du docteur Dehmer.

Ses yeux brulaient de rage et ils étaient fixés sur l'homme brun en face d'elle.

« Que vous arrive-t-il, ma chère ? rétorqua-t-il, d'une voix ironique.

- Vous vous êtes attaché au patient, voilà ce qui arrive ! Ne faîtes pas le malin avec moi ! Pourquoi avoir parlé de Josh sinon ? Vous saviez que c'était le même nom que _sa_ dernière victime ! Vous saviez très bien que DiNozzo était persuadé de devoir trouver la vérité !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si l'enfant s'appelle aussi Josh. »

Louisa grogna. Elle se calma tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était entrée. Elle dit, visiblement fière d'elle :

« Nous verrons qui sera le plus calme quand j'aurai parlé de ce _léger_ détail au directeur. »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Dehmer de grogner. Il s'approcha à grand pas de la femme, la plaqua contre le mur avec force et serra sa grande main autour de son maigre cou.

« Vous ne direz rien à personne, compris ? Je sais ce que je fais, je le fais depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que vous. N'essayez pas de m'expliquer ce qu'il faut que je fasse ! Alors vous allez immédiatement retourner à votre travail sans faire de vague ou la prochaine fois je serrerai plus fort ! »

Il la libéra. Elle aspira goulûment l'air dont on l'avait privé pendant presque une minute entière. La grimace mauvaise sur le visage de l'homme l'empêcha de répliquer vertement. Elle quitta la pièce, faussement digne mais prit quand même le soin de claquer la porte.

Le Docteur soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Pour la première fois de sa vie il ressentait les effets de la vieillesse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de surveillance.

Oui, il était impliqué émotionnellement dans ce cas. Il avait pris en affection son patient.

« Je vous sauverai, pensa-t-il. Que vous le vouliez ou non. »


	6. Vérités et illusions

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je n'avais pas prévu de poster si tôt mais... J'ai eu mes résultats des épreuves anticipées de bac ! Je suis si contente que j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre ! Alors, pour me féliciter : FAITES PÉTER LES REVIEWS ! *danse de la joie*_

_Le voilà donc ! On approche de la fin... Les vraies révélations se feront dans le chapitre suivant mais les choses bougent énormément dans celui-ci. J'avoue que j'ai peur avec ce chapitre... Il est assez bizarre, enfin, vous verrez ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

**_PBG ! This is for you !_**

_Je remercie encore **Gwen **pour la correction de ce chapitre ! (Elle me manque déjà ! *pleure*)_

_Et merci aussi au revieweur Guest anonyme !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre six : Vérités et illusions**

Tony ou Emanuel, ou quelle que soit sa véritable identité, était dans un état de réflexion intense. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendait plus compte de rien. Et si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait bien été incapable de dire à quoi il avait médité. Il se laissait guider par les diverses émotions qui le frappaient par vagues, mais il aurait été incapable de les nommer. Il devenait ses émotions, elles le changeaient sans qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle. Il était la Peur, l'Espoir, la Haine et le Courage. Il était la Mélancolie ou la Joie.

Tout était flou autour de lui. Son esprit n'était que brumes épaisses et impénétrables. Il devenait passif, il n'exerçait plus aucun contrôle sur sa psyché. Et ce trop plein de sentiments le rendait insensible paradoxalement, il ne ressentait rien. Son état catatonique fut coupé par une porte ouverte timidement. Il tourna la tête mécaniquement et fixa de ses yeux vides Joshua.

Un instant, l'imagine de Josh Weeher se superposa à celle du garçonnet. Mais ce n'était pas la victime d'un crime atroce qui se tenait face à lui. C'était son propre fils.

« Papa. »

Ce seul mot, rempli de douleur et d'amertume le sortit de sa torpeur avec plus d'efficacité qu'aucune douche froide n'aurait pu le faire. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant de longues minutes, tels deux titans refusant de perdre le combat de leur vie. Enfin, l'enfant brisa le silence.

« Je suis venu te parler. Personne ne sait que je suis ici. J'ai dit à Maman que j'allais chez un copain et j'ai pris un bus pour venir. J'avais regardé le plan sur internet. »

Il s'interrompit et Tony songea que c'était le genre de chose dont son fils serait capable.

« J'ai entendu Maman parler au téléphone. J'ai compris bien qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit. Tu es redevenu ton autre. J'aurais dû m'en douter pourtant ! Mais le médecin disait que tu n'avais jamais fait autant de progrès alors j'ai me suis surpris à penser que c'était enfin le moment que j'attendais depuis si longtemps... J'ai espéré de tout mon cœur que tu sois enfin le père de mes rêves... Mais maintenant c'est fini. »

Sa voix se durcit et son visage se ferma. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant de maturité et de douleur chez un si jeune garçon ?

« Dans le fond, ça ne me dérangerait pas tellement que tu nous oublies au profit d'une vie tellement plus merveilleuse ! Mais tu fais souffrir Maman, tu fais souffrir Liv et bientôt tu feras souffrir Gab ! Et ça, je le refuse. Je sais trop bien ce que ça fait de grandir avec l'espoir d'avoir une famille normale alors que ça ne sera jamais le cas. Je connais la honte de dire à ses amis que son père est en hôpital psychiatrique ou qu'il a encore essayé de s'enfuir pour rejoindre Washington. Une fois, j'étais à la maison avec des copains et tu as débarqué en me demandant où tu étais et qui j'étais ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ça ? »

Emanuel était captivé par ses paroles. Il s'émerveillait devant l'intelligence précoce de cet enfant qui se disait le sien. Il se sentait aussi coupable car c'était par sa faute qu'il avait dû grandir trop vite.

« Ça suffit, bordel ! s'énerva Josh. Tu nous fais du mal et j'ai déjà trop souffert à force d'espoirs vains. Je ne veux plus rêver, compris ? Alors soit tu te rends enfin compte de qui tu es vraiment, soit tu persistes à croire que tu es ce DiNozzo et dans ce cas-là, disparais de nos vies ! C'est... C'est un cercle sans fin... »

Sa voix se brisa et ses yeux verts se mirent à briller.

« Là, tu es DiNozzo. Mais je sais que dans quelques jours tu redeviendras Papa et là j'espérerai jusqu'à en avoir mal. Sauf que quelques jours encore plus tard, tu seras à nouveau ce foutu DiNozzo. Maman pleurera et le sourire de Liv perdra encore un peu de son éclat quand on devra lui dire que son Papa devra rester encore un peu à l'hôpital pour guérir sa tête. Ça sera toujours comme ça... Toujours... J'aimerais vraiment que tu guérisses... C'est mon vœu le plus cher... Je... »

Il s'arrêta. Une larme traîtresse avait coulé le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya d'une main rageuse. Après un dernier regard empreint de désolation amère. Il quitta la pièce silencieusement, tel un fantôme.

« Josh. » souffla Emanuel, trop tard.

L'adulte reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller. De lourds sanglots lui montèrent le long de sa poitrine mais il les refréna. Il aurait aimé pousser un hurlement bestial pour exprimer sa douleur mais il se retint.

Cet hôpital ne lui prendrait pas son humanité.

* * *

« Ça n'a pas marché. » soupira Louisa.

Elle se passa une main lasse sur son visage ridé. Elle était courbaturée de partout et rêvait seulement d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle regarda Dehmer qui ne disait rien et semblait extrêmement tendu.

« Écoutez, reprit-elle, je suis comme vous. Je ne veux aucun mal à cet homme. Mais j'ai des ordres. Je fais seulement mon travail et mon travail c'est de lui faire assimiler qu'il est Emanuel Chisciotte. C'est tout. Nous ne pouvons pas faire d'état d'âme sinon on ne s'en sortira pas.

- Je sais, soupira le Docteur, vous n'y êtes pour rien dans cette histoire, mais... C'est le cas le plus difficile que j'ai eu à traiter. J'ai l'impression que tous nos efforts ne servent à rien. DiNozzo est trop fort par rapport à Chisciotte. Ça ne sert à rien.

- Il faut que ça marche ! s'emporta la femme.

- Arrêtez de me le rabâcher ! Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire, je n'ai pas besoin que vous me le répétiez à chaque fois.

- Alors faîtes-le ! »

* * *

Tony était agité de soubresauts incontrôlables. Il se sentait paralysé tandis qu'une vague de souvenirs le submergeaient.

* * *

**Flash back**

Il était debout, face à un homme qui avait l'âge d'être grand-père. Il avait un peu de ventre et son visage était rouge de colère, une veine battait sur sa tempe, le rendant impressionnant. Mais Tony n'était pas impressionné.

« Vous êtes ignoble, disait l'agent fédéral. J'ai de quoi vous faire coffrer, vous savez ? Vous allez passer le reste de votre misérable vie derrière les barreaux. Vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'on fait en prison aux types dans votre genre.

- Est-ce que vous savez au moins qui je suis ? Vous courrez au-delà de gros ennuis, jeune homme ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

-Bien sûr que si ! Et je vais me gêner ! »

**Fin flash back**

* * *

_« Calme un peu le café, boss, ou tu risques d'exploser ! »_

_Tony éclata d'un rire dément quand Gibbs gonfla, gonfla jusqu'à devenir un gobelet de café géant qui volait. L'Italien applaudit, que c'était drôle !_

* * *

Les hallucinations et les rêves se mélangeaient aux souvenirs. Il se sentait très mal. Son crâne était prisonnier d'un étau puissant, il avait envie de vomir mais il n'avait rien dans l'estomac.

* * *

**Flash back**

« Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qu'il m'a fait ? demanda un garçon pâle, d'environ huit ans.

- Dan, intervint doucement sa mère, une petite blonde aux yeux voilés.

- Non, je dois parler ! Il a recommencé. »

Et Tony écouta, horrifié, le récit de ce garçonnet brisé.

**Fin flash back**

* * *

Le Docteur savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il regarda la seringue posé innocemment sur son bureau. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Mais il ne savait pas s'il allait le faire.

* * *

**Flash back**

L'agent DiNozzo sonna à la porte d'une petite maison de banlieue, proche de D.C.. Il n'attendit que peu avant qu'une femme blonde et de petite taille ne vienne lui ouvrir.

« Bonjour. Je suis l'agent DiNozzo. Je vous ai appelé tout à l'heure.

- Oui, bien sûr, rentrez. »

Sa voix était éteinte et elle paraissait à bout de forces.

« Vous allez bien, madame Halliwell ?

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi April. Dan ! L'agent est là ! »

**Fin flash back**

* * *

Les appareils reliés à son patient se mirent en alerte. Quoiqu'il fasse, il devait agir vite. Sans plus réfléchir, Dehmer prit le téléphone et composa un numéro. Il parla rapidement, sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre. Puis il raccrocha.

Il espérait avoir fait le bon choix.

* * *

_« Abby ! Abby ! Tu es où ?_

_- Dans le frigo, avec Tim ! »_

* * *

L'Italien sentait ses forces le quitter. Ses paupières bougeaient frénétiquement, comme s'il allait se réveiller, mais il craignait de ne jamais pouvoir le faire.

* * *

**Flash back**

Tony se trouvait devant une immense maison. Sans un regard pour le jardin, il toqua. Une femme à l'allure austère vint lui ouvrir, l'air sérieux mais une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard.

« Oui ?

- NCIS, Agent Tony DiNozzo. Je voudrais parler au Maire Farnsworth. »

**Fin flash back**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Louisa, affolée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que je dois faire, répliqua froidement Dehmer. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Non ! Vous ne faîtes rien ! Il faut lui injecter le mélange ! Maintenant ! »

* * *

**Flash back**

« April. Pouvez-vous me certifier que Farnsworth a abusé de votre fils ?

- Évidemment ! Je n'ai aucun intérêt à faire ça ! Il m'a menacée il y a deux ans, mais maintenant c'est fini !

- Je vous crois, mais il nous faut des preuves. Il est un homme influent. Un jury voudra plus que votre certitude.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qu'il m'a fait ? »

Le jeune garçon n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. Sa voix était morne. Il donnait l'impression d'être mort à l'intérieur.

**Fin flash back**

* * *

« Fermez-la, Louisa ! Je dois me concentrer !

-Il n'y a pas besoin de se concentrer ! Injectez-lui ce foutu mélange et qu'on n'en parle plus ! » asséna-t-elle, hargneuse.

Dehmer se retourna violemment et envoya un coup de poing puissant dans la mâchoire de la vieille femme. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, inerte.

* * *

_« Tony, Tony, Tony, chantonnait quelqu'un._

_- Qui est là ? »_

_Il ne voyait rien. Tout était blanc autour de lui. Hôpital ? Paradis ?_

_« Attrape-moi !_

_- ZIVA ! »_

* * *

**Flash back**

« Bonjour, excusez-moi, agent fédéral. Je cherche l'assistante du Maire.

- C'est moi, intervint une femme enceinte et rayonnante.

- Puis-je vous parler en privé ? »

Ils s'éloignèrent. Tony lui parla des soupçons de viol sur mineurs, de meurtre et de tous les autres délits et crimes dont Farnsworth était accusé. La femme était plus blanche que la mort.

« Je savais qu'il y avait des choses pas nettes mais ça ! Je vous aiderai. Je témoignerai contre lui, je sais des choses. Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut m'arriver. Cette ordure doit aller en prison ! Et dire qu'il allait sûrement devenir sénateur ! »

* * *

**Fin flash back**

Dehmer s'approcha de son patient.

« Calmez-vous, vous devez vivre. Vous comprenez ça ? Vos proches ne voudront pas d'un légume. »

* * *

_« Kate ? »_

_La jeune femme se retourna. Ses yeux étaient vides et son visage ensanglanté._

_Tony hurla._

* * *

Il s'agitait de plus en plus dans son sommeil. Il devait se calmer ou il ne survivrait pas, son cœur s'emballait.

« Calmez-vous, DiNozzo. »

* * *

_Au fin fond de sa conscience, Tony sentait qu'on l'appelait. Il était frigorifié, affolé et perdu en lui-même._

_« Calmez-vous, DiNozzo. » dit une voix lointaine._

_Il s'y accrocha et se sentit aspiré, comme un plongeur remontant soudainement à la surface. Mais parfois trop rapidement... Il se heurta à un nouveau souvenir, plus net que les autres._

* * *

« Écartez-vous de lui ! » cria une voix dure.

Dehmer se retourna. Il se retrouva face au canon d'une arme pointé droit sur lui.

* * *

**Flash back**

« Nous nous retrouverons en quand j'aurai le mandat, Monsieur le Maire ! dit ironiquement Tony. Et ça ne saurait tarder ! »

Il se retourna théâtralement, fier de son effet mais il fut stoppé par une douleur fulgurante à l'arrière du crâne. Tout devint noir.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

**Fin flash back**

* * *

« Tony, Tony, réveille-toi ! lui ordonnait quelqu'un, au loin. Allez, DiNozzo, ne me force pas à te slaper ! »

_Cette voix... Cette voix..._

Tony ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« Gibbs. » murmura-t-il.

Il entoura ses bras malhabiles et engourdis autour du cou de son patron.

« T'existes, Gibbs, t'existes. Tu es réel. Gibbs.

- Je suis là, DiNozzo. »


	7. Quand tombent les masques

_Bonsoir !_

_Et voilà, c'est fini. Ça me touche, j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette fic. Je voulais vous dire un truc : j'ai laissé des petits indices dans les chapitres... À vous de voir !_

_Enfin, PBG, j'espère que tu aimeras cette fin ! Elle est pour toi ! Écrire pour toi était vraiment génial, ça m'a donné envie de faire du mieux que je pouvais. Tu imagines, avec toi ?..._

_Bonne lecture !_

_À très bientôt !_

_PS : **MàJ du 19/09 : Chapitre corrigée par la merveilleuse Gwen ! Merci !**_

_PS2 : La fin... Si vous voulez, j'ai une idée de bonus-épilogue. À vous de voir !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Quand tombent les masques**

Le réveil affichait huit heures trois lorsque deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent péniblement à cause du soleil filtrant à travers les volets. Le brun auquel ils appartenaient profita des draps chauds un instant, il aurait aimé y rester toute sa vie. Dedans il se sentait bien, il pouvait enfin ne penser à rien. Seulement des voix venant du rez-de-chaussée le réveillèrent totalement. Dans un soupir, il s'extirpa du lit sans aucune grâce. Il fit un arrêt dans la salle de bain où il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Il observa ses cernes dans le miroir et soupira encore. Son séjour à l'hôpital de ne l'avait pas arrangé.

Il passa un T-shirt gris trop grand pour lui et descendit les marches silencieusement. Un grand sourire lui barra le visage lorsqu'il entendit une voix enfantine se plaindre.

« C'est l'heure ! Je peux aller le réveiller !

- Il a besoin de se reposer, tu le sais.

- Mais... !

- Bonjour tout le monde, coupa l'Italien.

- TONY ! »

Une tornade brune lui fonça dessus et le serra dans ses bras. Les effluves de son parfum lui montèrent aux narines et il se sentit bien. Enfin, Tony ferma les yeux, apaisé, et il profita de l'instant. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui lui était arrivé dans cet hôpital mais les réponses arriveraient en temps voulu. Pour le moment, il voulait seulement profiter de l'étreinte de sa gothique préférée.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-elle enfin, nichée dans son cou.

-Mieux, Abs, mieux. »

Et c'était vrai, dans ses bras, il oubliait tous les doutes qu'il avait pu avoir, toute la peur et tout ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Il aurait voulu passer une éternité ainsi, blotti contre le cœur de sa presque sœur, mais il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir. Alors il s'écarta doucement d'elle et se tourna vers Gibbs, incertain quant à ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Après sa crise et son réveil par son patron, il ne se rappelait quasiment rien. Dans un état second, il avait refusé d'aller dans un autre hôpital et s'était laissé traîner jusqu'à la berline sombre de l'agence. Il avait dû se rendormir car il n'avait aucun souvenir du trajet de l'Iowa à la capitale, pourtant long de plusieurs heures. Il avait dû reprendre conscience en arrivant chez Gibbs. Il se rappelait avoir été installé dans la chambre d'ami par ce dernier et le Bleu. Ou Ziva, il ne savait plus très bien.

Il échangea un long regard avec l'ancien sniper et toute l'affection et le soulagement qu'il pût y lire l'apaisa. Gibbs existait. Il se tenait face à lui. La vue de son agent senior dans un tel état de désorientation l'avait remué. Ses paroles prononcées quand ils l'avaient retrouvé lui tournaient dans la tête. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, Gibbs n'ayant jamais été quelqu'un qui s'épanchait beaucoup, mais il considérait DiNozzo comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu et aurait aimé avoir. Le savoir en vie et relativement en bonne santé le rassurait, surtout qu'il était près de lui et pouvait ainsi l'empêcher de se faire enlever à tout-va.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda enfin Tony.

- Nous ne le savons pas encore, même s'il est évident que le maire Farnsworth est relié à cette affaire. Dehmer et la femme ont été arrêtés. Ils seront interrogés aujourd'hui.

- Je veux le faire.

- Très bien. »

Le cinéphile voulut s'y rendre immédiatement et, après un arrêt à son appartement pour se changer, ils étaient tous les trois en route pour l'agence. Même Abby ne trouvait rien à dire, qu'aurait pu-t-elle dire ? McGee lui avait raconté la scène où Tony s'était jeté dans les bras de Gibbs, en débitant des paroles absurdes. La vision de leur ami, d'habitude si fort et rieur, affaibli et perdu, presque brisé et aux bords des larmes l'avait déstabilisé lui aussi, ainsi que Ziva. D'un accord tacite, tous les membres de l'équipe avaient décidé de ne jamais aborder ce sujet trop sensible.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Tony profitait seulement de la présence de deux de ses amis les plus proches et du calme des rues de Washington à cette heure matinale, quand quelque chose le fit soudainement froncer les sourcils. _Il y avait encore un peu de neige sur les trottoirs._

« Il y a encore un peu de neige sur les trottoirs, répéta-t-il à voix haute.

- Pardon ? demanda Abs, interloquée.

- Quand j'ai été enlevé, c'était fin février et il restait encore un peu de neige. Sauf que j'ai disparu il y a deux ou trois semaines, il ne devrait plus y en avoir du tout. »

Gibbs et la laborantine échangèrent un regard incertain. Finalement, la jeune femme se décida et dit doucement :

« Tony, tu as disparu deux jours. »

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au NCIS précédés pas une ambiance lourde et pesante. Après la révélation d'Abby, l'Italien s'était muré dans un silence inhabituel. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion, seules ses mâchoires crispées et son regard fixe montraient son tourment. La brunette avait bien essayé de détendre l'atmosphère mais rien n'y faisait. Ni Gibbs ni Tony ne prononcèrent un mot.

Tandis que l'ascenseur montait vers l'open space, Gibbs réfléchissait. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à son agent pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ? En deux jours, Tony avait changé, physiquement parce qu'aminci et pâle, mais le plus flagrant était son conteste son comportement. Il n'avait quasiment pas parlé, plongé dans des pensées qui devaient être sombres : il avait presque pleuré quand l'équipe l'avait retrouvé. Et plus que tout, il semblait totalement perdu, comme s'il les retrouvait après des années de séparation. Qui était cet homme qui avait pris la place de son fils ?

Les retrouvailles furent brèves et silencieuses, tout passa dans les regards échangés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se témoigner l'attachement qu'ils se portaient. Tony voulut immédiatement interroger Louisa et Gibbs donna son accord. C'était en ayant les réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions qu'il pourrait redevenir l'homme insouciant qu'il était. Ses amis le suivirent sans hésiter jusqu'à la salle attenante à celle où Tony interrogerait la femme, qui y était déjà. Ils se placèrent derrière la vitre sans teint et attendirent dans un silence nerveux. Eux aussi avaient besoin de réponses.

Seuls, Gibbs et Tony semblaient mal à l'aise. Ce fut le plus jeune qui parla en premier.

« J'étais où quand vous m'avez trouvé ?

- Dans une vieille maison au nord de la ville.

- Très loin de Des Moines, donc ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas, songeur. Il imaginait des milliers de théories. La main ferme et réconfortante de son patron posée sur son bras le tira de ses pensées. Il sourit légèrement.

« Je ferais quoi sans toi, boss ?

- N'importe quoi, DiNozzo.

- Ou alors j'aurais plus de cheveux à l'arrière du crâne ! »

Gibbs leva les yeux et le slapa doucement. C'était une tape amicale où transperçait toute l'amitié qui liait ces deux hommes si différents. Rasséréné, l'Italien ouvrit la porte et entra. Louisa se tenait immobile, son regard était vide et elle paraissait dix ans plus âgée que la veille. Il s'assit face à elle. Ils s'observèrent en silence.

« Votre identité, ordonna Tony.

-Louisa Farnsworth. »

L'agent senior eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. Il se rappelait... La femme qui était venue lui ouvrir chez le maire, c'était elle !

« Vous êtes la femme du maire !

- Vous vous souvenez, constata-t-elle sombrement.

- Saviez-vous ce qu'il faisait subir à tous ces jeunes garçons ? se reprit-il.

- Oui.

- Et vous l'avez protégé quand même. Pourquoi ?

- C'est mon mari. »

Tony se retint de frapper la femme. Comment pouvait-on protéger un monstre pareil ? Surtout au péril de la vie de jeunes enfants ?

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? »

Louisa soupira profondément. Elle se frotta le visage d'un geste machinal.

« Vous n'étiez pas dans un hôpital. Vous étiez dans la cave de la maison de Dehmer. C'est un tueur à gages professionnel. On l'appelle le Docteur parce qu'il ne laisse aucune trace et qu'il utilise des méthodes rapides et efficaces. Frank, mon mari, a fait appel à lui en urgence après vous avoir assommé. Frank refusait que vous soyez torturé.

- Quelle délicatesse, ironisa Tony.

- Il ne voulait pas que l'attention soit attirée sur le NCIS, continua imperturbablement la femme. Si vous étiez torturé, on en aurait parlé. Alors il a eu une idée. La suggestion mentale.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Vous avez été drogué de sorte que vous étiez dans une sorte de transe entre la conscience et le sommeil. À ce moment là, le cerveau est influençable... Rien de ce que vous avez cru voir n'était réel. »

DiNozzo accusa le coup. Cela expliquait sa perception du temps distordue, ses souvenirs embrouillés, le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Gibbs... Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais croisé d'autres patients ou été dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Quand il avait été dans le bureau de Dehmer, il ne se rappelait pas avoir marché.

« Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il. Pourquoi me faire douter de mon identité ? C'était se donner beaucoup de mal.

- Au contraire ! répliqua-t-elle, le regard fier. Si nous vous avions torturé, vous n'auriez sûrement rien dit ! Nous voulions savoir qui d'autre était au courant pour mon mari et comment rentrer dans le NCIS pour supprimer les preuves. Alors qu'en adoptant une manière plus subtile vous nous auriez tout dit. Nous voulions que vous assimiliez rapidement la personnalité de Chisciotte. Notre plan était que vous vous confessiez à nous par rapport à votre vie en tant qu'agent et, finalement, de vous faire parler de l'enquête. Seulement, votre personnalité numéro un était la plus forte, nous vous avons sous-estimé.

- Ravi de vous avoir donné du fil à retordre ! »

Tony était clairement enragé. Il haïssait cette femme pour avoir protégé son ignoble mari, il haïssait ledit mari pour un être un être abjecte, il haïssait Dehmer pour l'avoir berné et il se haïssait d'avoir douté de lui-même et d'être tombé dans leur piège.

« À cause des drogues, vous avez failli mourir. Votre corps subissait une surdose de médicaments. La seule solution pour vous sauver sans que vous nous causiez de problèmes était d'arrêter les injections puis vous donner un autre médicament.

- Quel médicament ?

- Celui qui vous aurait rendu amnésique. Malheureusement, Dehmer vous a pris en pitié. Ou il vous a apprécié, je n'en sais rien ! En tout cas, il m'a assommée et a appelé votre équipe. »

Pour le coup, il haïssait moins Dehmer. Il lui avait sauvé la vie malgré son passé de tueur, même s'il ne comprenait pas très bien pour quelle raison. Il se leva d'un coup et quitta la pièce avant d'étrangler le maigre cou de cette femme complètement folle. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aider un homme à violer des enfants !

Tony se retrouva dans l'open space. Il s'affala lourdement dans son fauteuil et regarda tout autour de lui. Deux tout petits jours. Il n'était parti que deux petits jours. C'était affolant comme cet endroit avait pu lui manquer ! L'avoir cru perdu pour toujours lui avait fait réaliser à quel point il se sentait bien ici, avec l'équipe. Bien sûr, il ne supportait toujours pas l'orange des murs mais, après avoir risqué de devenir fou, ce n'était plus qu'un détail.

Soudain, un visage s'interposa dans son champ de vision. Gibbs voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait et le plus tôt possible. Tony n'attendit pas les questions qui allaient fuser et se mit à parler.

« Vous étiez là, vous avez compris. Ils m'ont drogué. Je croyais être dans un hôpital ou une clinique, à Des Moines. La première fois que je me suis réveillé, je me sentais mal, j'étais très fatigué. Louisa, je ne savais pas qui elle était vraiment, m'a appelé Chisciotte. Je n'ai pas réagi immédiatement mais je lui ai dit qu'elle se trompait, je lui ai dit que je m'appelais Tony DiNozzo. Elle m'a dit qu'on en avait déjà parlé, que j'avais tort parce que DiNozzo n'existait pas et que si je ne me calmais pas elle appellerait un certain Dehmer... Si vous saviez comme j'ai eu peur ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai réagi aussi excessivement mais je me suis mis à hurler, je voulais que l'on me détache et que je puisse partir. Dehmer est arrivé et m'a endormi. »

Il s'interrompit dans son récit, mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait à cœur ouvert devant l'équipe, qu'il se dévoilait à ce point. Mais il voulait que ses amis comprennent. Ils devaient comprendre et lui pardonner parce qu'il avait douté d'eux. Il fallait qu'ils réalisent à quel point ça avait été dur, qu'il ne pouvait pas résister.

« J'ai cru que c'était le lendemain, je ne sais pas, le temps se déroulait bizarrement. J'essayais de me souvenir comment j'avais pu atterrir là-bas. J'ai pensé que nous avions dû y aller pour l'enquête mais je ne me souvenais pas sur quoi on travaillait. J'ai quand même réussi à me souvenir de quelques détails, rien de bien important. Dehmer est finalement venu m'expliquer que je souffrais, enfin, que Chisciotte souffrait de trouble de l'identité dissociative. Ducky, tu dois savoir ce que c'est.

- Oui, c'est lorsque un patient a une personnalité dédoublée.

- Voilà. Il m'a dit que j'étais là depuis des semaines, que j'étais dangereux pour moi et pour ma famille. Il voulait que je croie que j'avais une femme et trois enfants ! Trois enfants ! Tout le monde me disait que vous n'existiez pas. Je refusais de les croire, après tout, si je m'étais inventé une vie, j'aurais imaginé autre chose qu'un patron accro au café ou un geek comme partenaire ! »

Il rit jaune. Abby s'assit sur ses genoux et le serra dans ses bras.

« Je me suis encore énervé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'étais aussi excessif. M'énerver à ce point leur donnait raison mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement. Enfin, j'ai encore été drogué. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai voulu leur prouver qu'ils faisaient erreur. Alors je vous ai fait appeler... »

Sa voix s'étrangla à ce souvenir. La jeune femme le serra plus fort et Ziva se rapprocha de lui.

« Ça disait que vos numéros n'existaient pas. Je ne comprenais pas et je refusais de réaliser ce que ça signifiait. J'avais si peur... C'était atroce. J'ai eu une crise de panique. Plus tard, mon père est venu me voir.

- Senior ? s'exclama Ziva, étonnée.

- Non, justement, un autre homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Il aurait pu me ressembler mais je savais que ce n'était pas mon père ! Sauf que sa douleur était tellement réelle, tellement forte. Je suis un agent du NCIS, j'ai été flic, je suis formé pour deviner quand les gens mentent ou quand ils jouent un rôle. Et, chez cet homme, je n'ai vu que la vérité. »

Son regard se perdit dans le vague.

« J'ai commencé à douter. »

Il s'en voulait, vraiment. Il se trouvait si faible. Il aurait dû comprendre que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'une machination bien organisée.

« J'ai eu une nouvelle bribe de souvenir. Quand je suis venue te voir, Abs, pour te dire que j'avais une piste que je refusais de communiquer. Tout aurait pu s'arranger parce que je me rappelais un peu, j'approchais de la vérité... Mais ce qui s'est passé ensuite... »

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres. Parler était douloureux. Il devait néanmoins continuer, pour eux et pour lui, afin de passer à autre chose. La présence de l'équipe lui permit de reprendre, avec elle, il était en sécurité.

« Ma femme et mes enfants sont venus. Je n'y croyais pas au début. Comment ça pouvait-il être possible ? Mais ma fille, Olivia... Elle était moi, une partie de moi. Elle était vraiment la fille que j'aurai pu avoir. Et Josh, mon petit garçon... Si vous aviez vu la douleur qui se lisait en lui. Je m'en voulais d'être le responsable de ça... J'avais aussi un nourrisson, Gabriele. Et Julie, ma femme. Je... À ce moment là, j'étais persuadé d'être Emanuel Chisciotte, un comptable de l'Iowa. Je suis tellement désolé...

- Personne ne t'en veut, Tony. »

Il ne savait pas qui avait parlé, mais il s'en fichait. Se confier était un mal pour un bien. Ils devaient comprendre. Douter de lui-même avait été la pire chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée. Il sentait que ses amis étaient là pour lui et ça le soulageait.

« J'ai eu une séance avec Dehmer, il m'a fait parler de vous. Et ne me demandez pas ce que j'ai dit ! Enfin, je n'ai pas cru longtemps être Chisciotte, parce que, franchement, vous m'avez bien regardé ? J'ai une tête à être comptable ? Et puis, Chisciotte, sérieusement ? Ce nom est atroce. »

Il reprenait du poil de la bête, son mécanisme de protection se remettait en marche automatiquement et il riait plutôt que de pleurer.

« Surtout que le fils que je devais avoir s'appelait Josh. Comme Josh Weeher, la victime. J'ai commencé à me rappeler de plus en plus de choses. J'ai voulu m'enfuir, on ne m'avait pas rattaché, mais ils m'ont rattrapé. »

Tony eut un petit sourire amer. Mais après tout, l'hôpital n'existait que dans sa tête, il n'y aurait sûrement pas eu de sortie.

« Josh, mon fils, est revenu me voir. Ce qu'il a dit m'a beaucoup touché et j'ai failli douter à nouveau... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps puisque j'ai été assailli de souvenirs et d'hallucinations. Et vous m'avez trouvé. Je m'en veux d'avoir cru que vous n'étiez que des délires. Vraiment.

- Si tu nous payes une pizza, on te pardonne. »

Tony échangea un sourire rayonnant avec le Bleu. Il se sentait vraiment bien, entouré de ses amis les plus proches, de sa famille. Ils s'étaient mis en cercle autour de lui pendant qu'il parlait, comme pour le protéger.

« Ne croyez pas que je vais parler comme ça tous les jours !

- Tant mieux, rétorqua l'israélienne du tac-au-tac, tu nous faisais peur avec tes yeux larmoyants.

- Je suis impressionné, Zee-Vah.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

- Tu connais le mot larmoyant !

- Je sais parler, DiNozzo ! »

L'ambiance s'était considérablement améliorée. Les longues explications avaient été douloureuses, mais nécessaires. Les chamailleries reprirent, sous le rire de ceux qui ne participaient pas aux joutes verbales.

* * *

Bien après que Ducky et Jimmy ainsi qu'Abby aient rejoint leur lieu de travail respectif, un étrange cortège se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Tony se leva d'un bond et fit un signe aux agents qui escortaient l'homme de les laisser seuls un instant. Il fit face au Docteur.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, répondit Dehmer. J'ai tué des gens, beaucoup de gens, même si je n'ai jamais pris plaisir à ça ou que je ne les ai jamais torturés. Mais ce qu'ils vous ont fait, c'était inhumain. J'ai tenté de vous aider, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Je vous ai appelé DiNozzo une fois, mais vous n'avez rien remarqué. Au début, j'ai fait dire à votre père que votre fille s'appelait Joy, et ensuite elle s'appelait Oliva, j'ai cru que vous le remarqueriez. Je voulais que vous compreniez certaines de mes paroles, elles étaient à double sens. J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais. Et quand j'ai dû vous rendre amnésique, j'ai refusé. J'ai appelé votre patron, vous m'aviez donné son numéro...

- J'ai une question. Liv, Josh, Julie ? Ils... ?

- Ils n'ont jamais existé. Ils vivaient dans votre tête. Mais rien n'empêche qu'ils vivent un jour.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais être condamné à la prison à vie dans de nombreux états et dans certains je serai condamné à mort. Je le sais, je l'accepte. Je n'aurai jamais de femme ou d'enfants, vous si. Je vous ai donné un aperçu de ce que votre vie pourrait être. J'aime penser que je vous ai peut-être guidé. C'est sûrement la seule chose que j'aurai fait de bien dans ma vie. »

Un des agents s'approcha et signifia qu'ils devaient partir.

« Merci. »

Dehmer hocha la tête, résigné et partit.

Ziva s'approcha de Tony.

« Ça va ?

- Oui. Tu veux être ma nouvelle guide spirituelle ? »

La jeune femme le regarda, interrogative. Tony lui fait un sourire suggestif et retourna à son bureau.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tony ? Tony ! Réponds-moi ! »

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard._

L'équipe était dans les rues de D.C., ils allaient interpeller un suspect sérieux dans une affaire. C'était la fin de la journée, les rayons du soleil étaient chauds. Tony marchait avec Ziva, ils approchaient de la maison où il logeait.

« Papa ! »

Tony se retourna. Il vit Olivia courir vers lui, les bras grands ouverts. Il cligna des yeux. Liv n'était plus là.

Tony ou Emanuel ?

Rêve ou réalité ?

« Tony ! appela Ziva. Tu viens ? »

Il la suivit docilement, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Le saurait-il un jour ?

* * *

**FIN.**


	8. Épilogue : La réponse

_Hey ! I'm back !_

_Voilà l'épilogue-bonus que certains ont demandé. Pour **PBG **et aussi pour **WJ **parce qu'elle est jalouse, mais surtout pour tous les lecteurs de cette fic ! Revieweurs ou non._

_J'avoue que ça me fait de la peine de voir que j'ai plus de 300 lecteurs et que je n'ai que 44 reviews. J'en suis heureuse, bien sûr ! Je me dis que je pourrais ne rien avoir mais bon... Pourtant ça ne prend que quelques secondes !_

_Cet épilogue ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce que je voulais en faire mais comme je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres idées, je le laisse comme ça._

_Enfin, encore un immense merci !_

_À très bientôt pour une autre fic et pour mes deux collab (BP 42 avec WJ et Tulipe blanche avec PBG) !_

_Pline_

_PS : _**MàJ du 19/09 : Gwen a corrigé ce chapitre ce qui signifie que cette fic est définitivement terminée ! Merci à elle et à vous !**

_PS2 : Si vous avez le temps et que vous êtes intéressés, je vais faire le résumé de mes prochaines fics sur mon profil. Dîtes-moi celle qui vous tente le plus._

_PS3 : Je vous aime !_

* * *

**Épilogue : La réponse**

Tony DiNozzo gardait les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, sans le voir. Il pensait. Il pensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Cela faisait trois mois que Gibbs était venu le tirer d'un monde onirique dans lequel il était un autre. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il doutait.

Tony ou Emanuel ?

Emanuel ou Tony ?

Il ne savait pas, et c'était ça le pire.

Au début, il faisait l'insouciant, il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne s'avouait pas que, parfois, il se demandait s'il n'était pas en pleine hallucination.

Mais, un jour, il _l_'avait vue. Elle. Olivia. Liv. Sa fille.

Elle courait vers lui, elle l'appelait.

Et elle avait disparu. Comme ça, d'un coup.

Il s'était dit que ce n'était rien, juste un peu de fatigue.

Sauf que, depuis, il _les_ revoyait. Chez lui, au NCIS, dans la rue. Partout.

Il ne savait plus, il devenait fou.

Tony ou Emanuel ?

Emanuel ou Tony ?

Trois mois qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. L'ombre de DiNozzo. L'ombre de Chisciotte.

Il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il oscillait entre deux personnalités, deux vies. Il avait un choix à faire.

Tony ou Emanuel ?

Emanuel ou Tony ?

Il ne souriait plus, ne faisait plus de blagues, participait aux enquêtes sans être vraiment là. Il attendait. Quoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Un signe, quelque chose qui lui donnerait enfin la réponse dont il avait tant besoin.

Il pesait le pour et le contre. Il faisait des listes, la nuit, quand il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. DiNozzo avait une vie trépidante, des amis formidables mais il était seul. Chisciotte avait un travail calme, une vie tranquille mais il avait une famille merveilleuse.

Alors, Tony ou Emanuel ?

Emanuel ou Tony ?

Aujourd'hui cela faisait trois mois jour pour jour qu'il avait été libéré par l'équipe et il ne savait toujours pas. Ses amis du NCIS avaient évidemment remarqué son comportement. Au début, eux aussi, avaient fait comme si c'était normal. Ils n'avaient rien dit.

_« Ça passerait. » _pensaient-ils.

Ça n'était pas passé. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Il souffrait pour et avec lui, en silence. Il n'aurait fallu qu'un petit rien pour qu'il se sorte totalement de ce cauchemar, il n'aurait fallu qu'un petit rien pour qu'il sombre à jamais.

Tony ou Emanuel ?

Emanuel ou Tony ?

Alors, ils attendaient.

Jusqu'au jour où...

« Ça suffit, j'en ai marre ! »

Tony releva la tête mais il ne put réagir assez vite pour éviter la claque virulente que lui envoya Ziva.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu es malade ou quoi ?

- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, DiNozzo ! »

Sans aucune douceur, elle bloqua l'agent dans son fauteuil, coincé entre elle et le meuble derrière. L'Israélienne planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

« Tu as senti cette baffe ? Elle était bien réelle ! Tout comme l'amitié que l'on te porte ! Tu n'es pas Chisciotte, d'accord ? Tu es Tony DiNozzo, l'homme le plus agaçant que je n'ai jamais rencontré ! Celui qui cite des films comme il transpire... !

- Respire, corrigea-t-il.

-Tais-toi et laisse-moi parler ! Tu n'as pas à douter ! Tu es Tony DiNozzo, tu comprends ? Tu ES Tony DiNozzo. »

Elle tourna brusquement le fauteuil en direction de Gibbs et McGee.

« Regarde-les ! Regarde leurs yeux ! Leur inquiétude est réelle ! Regarde, Tony ! »

Il obéit. Il croisa les deux pupilles bleues de son patron où luisait une lueur incertaine et anxieuse. Le Bleu lui avait le visage pâle, les traits tirés par l'angoisse de voir son frère devenir un autre.

Ziva prit une voix plus douce.

« Tu vois. Tu es Tony. »

Il la regarda. Vraiment.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de l'Italien.

« Franchement, si un jour tu envisages de faire une autre carrière, ne deviens pas psychologue, Zee-Vah. »

Alors, Tony ou Emanuel ?

Emanuel ou Tony ?

Il n'en douterait plus jamais. Alors, pour ne plus jamais s'oublier, le soir même il hurla au monde :

« JE M'APPELLE ANTHONY DINOZZO JUNIOR ET LE PREMIER QUI M'APPELLE CHISCIOTTE JE LE DÉCOUPE À LA HACHE !

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Ouais, Abs, c'était une super idée ça !

- J'ai toujours de bonnes idées, Tony. »

Il sourit.

_Tony._

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

_Soit, c'était un peu bizarre mais je n'avais que ça dans la tête alors..._

_Reviews ?_


End file.
